Vampire Wind and the Innocent Rose
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic the 150 year old vampire hedgehog and the protector of Amy Rose the mortal pink hedgehog. Sonic made a promise to protect Amy from harm and from any male vampire.
1. Vampier Protector

**Similar like Werehog's Roommate except its very different. Also a little similar like Twilight saga.**

 **Official characters belongs to (c) SEGA.**

* * *

1,000 years ago, a meteorite made of an unknown substance struck Transylvania. As it came to the area, a normal vampire bat came up to it as the substance from the meteorite released gas on the creature; turning the vampire's rabies into an infection virus in its fangs. It became so strong and savage it had a taste for human and mobian blood. As years went by, the vampire bat had infected human and mobian life in Transylvania and all around the world, turning them into vampires; with sharp fangs and incredible powers of bat transformation, speed, sharp senses, superhuman strength, and immortality. But the infection came to an end for the first vampire bat. Hunters made a discovery that vampires can't walk in daylight; so they captured the bat and burned it into the sunlight, ending the plague of vampire infection. But of course, some vampires went into hiding and hoping that their vampire kind does not go into extinction. As centuries went by, humankind has forgotten that vampires exist on this earth.

Until one vampire blue hedgehog had moved to America to start a new life in the 21st century. He met a beautiful innocent pink hedgehog that has so much kindness, innocence, and compassion. He became her protector to make sure no male hedgehog will ever touch her. He also promised her parents that he will protect their daughter.

"How come you don't come into the day time, Sonic?" The 3-year-old pink girl asked her vampire protector.

"Oh, Amy. I've always dreamed of being able to walk in daylight but I'm a vampire. It's like the sunlight hates me" The 140-year-old blue hedgehog said, stroking young Amy's quills.

"That can't be true. Anyone is welcome in the daylight. Sunny days are like the feeling of being happy" Amy said.

"Yeah, I wish I knew what it was like to be like you and your parents walking in the daytime, seeing what mortal beings do in the daytime. But it's never gonna happen. It's the way it has to be, Ames. But I'm always gonna protect you from any vampire that would take you away from your family. I really love to see you grow up so beautiful like your mother and strong like your father" Sonic smiled and puts her to bed and kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams my little rascal. And don't let the vampires bite your neck" He playfully tried to bite her neck.

"No Sonic! I wanna be me!" Amy giggled.

Sonic chuckled and tucked her into the bed sheets, "Sleep well, Ames" He smiled and quietly walks out of her room and closed the door.

"You really know how to make her smile" The mother said.

"Yeah, she's just so adorable when she giggles. So cute and innocent. Anyways, I gotta fly. I'll see you guys tomorrow night" Sonic morphs into a bat and flies out the window.

 **(Present Day)**  
10 years later, Amy Rose is now 13 years old and is in the castle running away from an unseen figure chasing her, "Oh, god! He'll find me for sure!" She panted in fear.

"Hahahahaha! Nowhere to hide my sweet little rose!" The evil laughter echoing in the halls.

"NOOO!" Amy saw the bat flying after her. She ran in the room that has a bed-like coffin. She tried to shut the door but the bat was too fast to catch up.

He morphed into a blue hedgehog and grinned evilly, "Found you my dear"

"No! Stay back you monster!" She backs way but fell in the coffin.

"I come for your delicious blood. Hahahahaha!" He laughed evilly as he got closer.

Amy moved out of the coffin and backs up against the wall, "No! I won't be your bride! Never!"

"Too bad!" He pinned her against the wall.

"No! No! No!" She begged and the blue vampire was about to bite her neck…..but he didn't.

"BWHAHAHAHA! You should have seen the look on your face!" He laughed really hard.

"Oh, come on! I was just acting! I wasn't scared, Sonic" Amy playfully pouts.

"But the reaction felt so real, Ames" Sonic said as he let her go.

Amy shook her head in annoyance, "If it were real I would shove garlic in your mouth" She smirked.

"Oh, no! The garlic is choking me" Sonic pretending to be choked.

"Oh, no!" Amy pretended to be shocked.

"Hahaha…..but in this world, garlic gives vampires...yeesh….diarrhea….If they ate garlic. I hate that" Sonic cringed.

"You are so batty every time" Amy teased.

"I'm always batty at night" Sonic chuckled.

"That's what I like about you" Amy hugged him.

Sonic chuckled and hugged her back, "For a 13 year old, I feel like I'm still 15 years old"

"150 years old. But you do look like you're 15" Amy said.

"Vampires are immortal, Ames. They don't age" Sonic said.

"That's what I'm afraid of. If I grow old, you would stay as a teenager forever" Amy's ears drop down.

"Amy, do you want to be a vampire or not?" Sonic asked her.

"I do but if I become a vampire, that means no more walking in the daylight. I'm just not ready to be like you. I'm afraid to forget my old life" Amy sighs.

"You won't Amy. As long as I remember raising and guarding you" Sonic said.

"Hey guys! I took great video shots of your act" A male white ghost with five forelocks and two long quills on his back head floated down with his iphone.

"You did, Silver?" Amy was shocked.

"Yup, you know I go through walls like always" Silver chuckled, he played the video of them and Sonic and Amy watched.

"Heh, perhaps I should be a movie actor" Sonic chuckled.

"It's like you two are the Twilight saga" Silver said.

"Yup, and Shadow is like our big bad werehog. Every time I try to be friendly he gets so grouchy with his pissed off growls" Sonic said.

"Except he doesn't harm me when I'm around" Amy smiled sweetly.

"True" Sonic said.

"Now I got to go guys" Silver said.

"Come on, are you always gonna be doing undead things like guarding Sonic's castle and scaring people away?" Amy said.

The ghost hedgehog chuckled, "I told you before, Amy. I'm not dead as a ghost. I was cursed. And I can change my phase like a living being" He changed his ghost phase to a solid phase like a living being.

"Right, of course" Amy said.

Silver changes back to a ghost phase, "Anyways, let's see how our werewolf friend is doing. He can't harm you when Amy is around, Sonic"

"Hey, I can change into a wolf just like him. Vampire powers have evolved for over 500 years" Sonic said.

"Yeah sure" Amy said.

 **x**

A black and red werehog was taking his nap at the other room downstairs of the castle. Sonic and Amy slowly opened the door without waking him up, "Shhhh…..Shadow is asleep" Sonic whispered.

"And Shadow is awake" Shadow woke up and growled viciously.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did I wake your ears up again? I'm sorry!" Sonic backs away.

"Shadow" Amy being serious with the werehog.

"Damn it. Why does your kindness always calm me down every time?" Shadow sighs and stops getting grouchy.

"Because I do. And who took care of you when you were a pup?" Amy asked.

"Sonic" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"And what did you do?" She asked him again.

"Bit him many times" Shadow muttered.

"And what did it made me feel?" She asked again.

"Very pissed" Shadow whimpered.

"Yes, I've been helping you guys for most of your life" Sonic said.

"Yeah, feeling like we are alive on the inside. Well, for Tails the Frankenstein fox and Knuckles the mummy echidna" Silver said.

"Yes, though I'm the only one normal" Amy said.

"And they are living with me" Sonic said.

"Except living as in hiding from the world" Amy said.

"The vampires are endangered, Ames. That's why my people hide from the world to be safe. Making sure that no vampire ever harms a mortal being" Sonic said.

"But I'm mortal and your best friend. You haven't harmed me for 10 years" Amy said.

"Yes. And you see the good in me and I'd never bit you" Sonic said.

"Heh, sometimes I wonder what happens if vampires accidently drank contaminated blood" Amy teased with a smirk.

"I have no idea. I guess I would be in bed sick" Sonic pretending to have a fever, "Oh no! I'm burning like the sunlight!"

"Uh oh! Looks like someone is sick" Amy joked.

"Hmph, so annoying and childish" Shadow scoffed in annoyance.

Sonic morphed into a wolf and did his cute innocent puppy whimpers at Shadow, "Aww….you hurt my feelings" He playfully whimpered in sadness.

"Whatever" Shadow ignored him.

"Aren't you gonna hug him, Daddy?" Silver teased.

"I'd rather bite his FACE off!" Shadow snarled.

Sonic quickly morphed back to a hedgehog, "SIT!" He used his hypnotic stare at Shadow to put him into submission, "Be calm, Shadow. You're a nice werehog" Sonic said while hypnotizing Shadow.

"I knew he was gonna do that" Amy scoffs.

"When it comes to Shadow, Sonic has no choice but to hypnotize him" Silver shrugged.

"But still. I told him no hypnotizing" Amy said while waiting for Sonic to be done.

"There, the danger is over" Sonic said.

"Damn it!" Shadow growled lowly.

"Hey! Hey! No growling and no biting" Sonic pointing at him.

"Hmph! Anyways, shouldn't you be getting ready for dinner with Rose's mom?" Shadow reminded.

"Yes, I know. I just need to wait for the sun to set down" Sonic said, looking out the sunlight radiation proof window.

"Don't be late, vampire protector" Amy teased, "Remember, it's my father's 2 year-anniversary of his…..death" She sighs.

"There, there, Ames. I promise to arrive in time" Sonic saw the sadness in her eyes.

Amy looked up at Sonic and smiles a bit, "Okay" She said.

"You know it makes me sad to see those tears in your eyes" Sonic said and morphed into a wolf, teasing whimpered in sadness.

Amy sniffled and crouched down to hug him, "Aww….Sonikku. Why do you have to act so adorable?" She teased him.

"Because I love to see you smile" Sonic said and morphed back to a hedgehog.

"You always do. See you around" Amy said and heads out.


	2. Dinner

**07/31/18**

 **4 Reviews, 9 Favs, 6 Follows**

* * *

The sun was setting down and Sonic was getting ready to get to Amy's house in about 15 minutes. He first had to drink blood before going; he called his mummy pal Knuckles.

"Yes, here's your bloody blood, Sonic" The mummy echidna hands him a glass of blood.

"What? I just don't like hunting prey anymore" Sonic drinks blood, "This is why I need you to use your plague powers to turn water into blood for me"

"I've been undead for over 4,000 years and living in America with you for nearly 15 years. It's like I'm undeading than living" Knuckles said.

"Undeading is not a word, Knuckles" Sonic rolled his eyes and gives the glass cup back to him.

"I'm just saying the opposite of living. I'm not alive" Knuckles said.

"I'm not alive either but I still feel like I'm alive on the inside. And I'm not pale like a zombie either" Sonic crossed his arms.

"Of course, my eyes are not replaced with gems or they'll be shiny" Knuckles said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. No time for talk. I gotta go" Sonic said.

"Sounds like you're becoming a sweet gentleman to your future bride" Knuckles teased with a smirk.

"She's not my future bride; she's just my best friend. And don't call me sweet gentleman" Sonic blushed in embarrassment.

"Silly me" Knuckles excused himself.

"And don't forget, I'm her protector" Sonic reminded.

"I did not forget" Knuckles said.

The blue hedgehog turns into a bat and flies to Amy's direction, "That mummy really does have a sense of humor. But he's so stubborn"

 **x**

At Amy's place, Amy was preparing for Sonic's arrival. Right now she was brushing her quills, "I'm so excited for Sonic coming to dinner" She said.

"And he already is" A voice appeared behind her.

"AAAHHH! God almighty! Don't scare me like that" Amy puts her hand on her chest.

"Hehe….you're so cute when you're jumpy" Sonic teased.

"SONIC! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Amy yelled.

"Calm down, Ames. I'm just testing if you can sense me. I taught you that a week ago. Let me ask you. Did your fur stand up when I got here?" Sonic asked.

"Almost. Damn it" Amy said.

"We'll work on that next time" Sonic said.

"Sure" Amy hugged her guardian.

"That's why I taught you to defend yourself in case something happens to you at daytime" Sonic hugs her back.

"Yeah, now for dinner" Amy said as she and Sonic headed downstairs.

"I hope you got delicious steak, salad, and Subway sandwich. You know I love them in my belly" Sonic smirked.

"Yes we do. Mom got the Subway sandwich for you. And I cooked steak and made salad for you" Amy said.

"Great" Sonic said.

"I hope you drank blood today. From Knuckles I meant" Amy said.

"I did. Believe me, being a vampire is tough. I don't want to end up like a wild animal that can't survive without blood" Sonic said, pretending he's dying, "I….see….the….light"

"The angel awaits" Amy joked.

In the dining room, Amy's mother prepared the table, "Ah, welcome Mr. Sonic" She saw Sonic come in with her daughter.

"Greetings Mrs. Rose" Sonic said.

"So wonderful you came for dinner. How are things at your place?" Mrs. Rose asked.

"Just fine. Though Shadow is still a grumpy werehog, Silver and his filming and so forth" Sonic said.

"And your fox friend?" Mrs. Rose asked.

"He's been doing some technology at his lab like always" Sonic said, taking his seat.

"I see. And as you can see I made our favorite steaks and sandwiches" Mrs. Rose said.

"Groovy" Sonic said.

The three took their seats and they start having their dinner, "Did Sonic got you again with the predator act?" Mrs. Rose asked her daughter.

"Yup. I'm getting good with acting" Amy chuckled, having her salad.

"You should have seen her reaction when I caught her" Sonic chuckled.

"And how was it?" Mrs. Rose asked.

"She almost screamed really realistic" Sonic said.

"I did not scream, it was just an act" Amy playfully pouted.

"Of course it was, Ames. I just wanted to make you laugh" Sonic said.

"Ha ha ha" Amy laughed sarcastically, "Next time I get to be the predator"

"All right, Amy" Sonic said and ate his piece of steak, "But I can fly like a bat. I'm batty" He teased.

"We'll see" Amy smirked and Sonic gave a sly grin at Amy, "Oh, I know that look, Mr. Handsome Vampire" She smirked back.

"Hehe….We'll see when you come back from school tomorrow" Sonic chuckled and ate his Subway sandwich.

After dinner, Sonic and Amy went upstairs to Amy's bedroom, "What did you do? Spring cleaning every year?" Sonic teased.

"Yup. Cleaning is always important in mortal life. We can't breathe in dust you know" Amy said.

"Oh, yeah" Sonic understood.

"And why can't you clean your castle too? Everything is filled with dusty web cobs" Amy said.

"I have to keep the castle ancient. When there are dust and cob webs, it means old and ancient. If any mortal being comes to my castle and notices that it's all clean, they'll write the news that vampires exist" Sonic said.

"In other words to keep the vampires alive from extinction" Amy said.

"Yup" Sonic nods.

"Sometimes I think you are a pig" Amy teased.

"Do you" Sonic smirked.

"Why not? You keep your castle dirty and filthy" Amy said.

"Not all the time. Sometimes I do clean but furniture" Sonic said.

"Good. And at times I know you relax at the couch at your fireplace" Amy said.

"And play games on my iPhone too" Sonic added.

"That too. Sounds like you are in love with me" Amy smirked.

"Ha ha ha. In your dreams, you little rascal" Sonic playfully rolled his eyes.

"I thought vampires are seductive" Amy said.

"That's just in movies" Sonic said.

"At least you're not like Vlad III Dracula, who enjoyed watching his enemies suffer by stakes while he ate his meals" Amy said.

"Bram Stoker used him as an inspiration to Dracula" Sonic said.

"Yup. But still, too much vampire movies changing and they don't put vampire abilities of bat transformation anymore" Amy said, slumping on the bed.

"Even if vampires can become other night animals" Sonic said.

"Like bats and wolves? Too easy to know" Amy said, "But still cute when you're a bat and a wolf"

"I'm not cute. Only when I act cute for you when you were a kid, yes" Sonic crossed his arms.

"I was 5 when I rode on you as a wolf" Amy said.

"Yeah, I still remember it" Sonic said.

 **(Flashback)**  
 _The 5-year-old Amy was riding on wolf Sonic's back like a horse, "My pony" She giggled._

 _"Ow! Easy Ames" He screamed when she pulled his fur on his back._

 _"Sorry" Amy giggled._

 _"I'm fine" Sonic assured her._

 _"It's just your fur is so soft and fluffy" Amy said._

 _"Thanks" Sonic said and ran faster._

 _"WEEEEEEEE" Amy cheered._

 **(End of Flashback)**

"I was only a child. I didn't mean to pull your fur" Amy said.

"I know. Kids can be overexcited all the time" Sonic said and morphed into a bat and lands on Amy's hands, "By the way, girls can't resist cute animals"

"Awww…..Sonic" Amy awed and pets his tiny head.

"You see? Cute things always make girls go aww" Sonic said.

"I can't help it, Sonic. You're too cute" Amy said.

The bat flew on top of her head, "Too cute to be on your head. I could take a nap" Sonic pretends to snore.

"Very funny you sleepy bat" Amy chuckled as she yawned and fell asleep.

The bat morphed back to a hedgehog, "Hehe….so cute and innocent" Sonic said and kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams my little rascal. Don't let the vampires bite your neck"

Amy smiled in her sleep while Sonic leaves.


	3. How It Happened

**08/01/18**

 **6 Reviews, 11 Favs, 8 Follows**

* * *

That morning, Amy was a school learning things at class as always; and of course, getting away from any bad boys flirting with her. But of course, she has a purple feline friend to defend her. No one but Amy knows that she's secretly a witch.

"So how is your guardian?" She asked Amy.

"Just fine, Blaze" Amy said.

"You know, whenever you two are together you're like Romeo and Juliet" Blaze said.

"Very sweet of you Blaze but we're not lovers. We're just best friends" Amy said.

"Okay, you two are best friends. But still, I feel bad for him not coming into the daylight" Blaze sighs.

"Yeah, he doesn't tell me his story of how he became a vampire. He promised he would tell me when I'm older" Amy said, getting in the cafeteria with her, "Whenever I ask him he gets a little upset"

"Perhaps he's too sensitive to tell you" Blaze suggested.

"I know but he's gotta tell me. He can't keep it to himself forever. It's not healthy for him" Amy said, grabbing some food and paying the cafeteria lady.

"It took me a while to figure out when Silver became who he is. A dark evil witch cursed him" Blaze said.

"And now he is basically half-dead" Amy said.

"I helped him getting the ability to get a solid form at will" Blaze whispered.

"Heh, I wonder how long you kept your nine lives to help innocent people" Amy teased.

"I have lucky paws to help me land on my feet" Blaze chuckled.

"I hope you keep your lucky paws along with your nine lives" Amy smirked.

"I will, Amy" Blaze said as they got to their table to eat.

 **x**

At Sonic's castle, he wasn't getting the best sleep during the day. It was the third time he's been having the same nightmare…..or daymare of how he became a vampire.

"Damn it!" He punched the lid of his coffin to open it up, "I'm not gonna tell her. Not now" He groans tiredly.

"You know you're gonna stress out if you don't tell her soon enough" Silver floated down.

"No. No way. I'm not gonna tell her my old life of how I became a vampire. It's too traumatizing for me" Sonic groans and puts a pillow on his head.

"Well, if that's the case I'll tell her" Silver said.

"DON'T!" Sonic jerked back up.

"You can't keep this to yourself, Sonic. It's not healthy for you and this is giving you nightmares" Silver said.

"I know. But it scares me if I tell her. Man I feel like a dead zombie for not having enough sleep" Sonic groans sluggishly.

"You told Tails, Knuckles, and me about your story. Why can't you tell Amy too?" Silver said, handing him a glass of blood.

Sonic drank blood from the glass cup and when he was done he wiped his mouth, "I don't know how she'll react" Sonic said.

"She cares about you a lot. Do you care about her too?" Silver asked.

"I do, Silver. I've always been at her side since she was 3. But perhaps you're right. The time has come to tell her" Sonic said.

"There you go old hedgehog" Silver joked.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. I'm still young and always will be" Sonic said.

"I know, Sonic. Now as soon as it's night again you go and find Amy and tell her" Silver said.

"She'll be coming here after school. Don't worry about it. Now let me take a nap" Sonic said, slumping back to his bed coffin.

"All right. Sleep well and don't let the mobs stab your heart with a stake" Silver joked and phased away.

Sonic groans in annoyance and fell back to sleep.

 **x**

Amy arrived at Sonic's castle but was greeted by a black and red wolf, "Aww….hey Shadow" Amy said and Shadow gave a cute puppy eyes look that he wants his ears scratched. Amy did so and he panted like a dog, "Good boy. Good Shadow" Amy said.

"Thanks" Wolf Shadow said.

"So, have you been a good boy today?" Amy asked.

"Yes" Shadow lied.

"You sure you were?" Amy saw through his denying face.

"No I wasn't" Shadow whimpered.

"How long are you gonna get to your friendly side?" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Until it appears" Shadow said and morphed back to a werehog.

"Look, Sonic took you in to raise you. If he didn't you would've died in the wild as a pup" Amy said, stroking his muzzle.

"You know how I am. A predator that scares his prey" Shadow said.

"Werehogs are both scavengers and predators" Amy said.

"That's what I mean. Anyways, you should check on Sonic. He's been lonely without you all day" Shadow teased.

"Aww….then his best friend is on her way" Amy said as she heads inside. Once inside she headed to Sonic's room and saw the door slightly open and she headed inside. She saw Sonic standing at the window not facing her, "Sonic I'm here"

Sonic turns around with a gloomy look, "Amy, the time has come to tell you the truth of my origin" Sonic said.

"Oh, um, are you sure about this? You don't have to tell me now if it's too painful to talk about it. I don't want to make you tell me" Amy said with concern.

"No, I have to tell you. Please sit down" Sonic pleaded.

"Oh, god. Your eyes are red. Are you getting enough sleep?" Amy noticed Sonic's eyeballs are red with veins appearing.

"No, I've been thinking through all day in the coffin and I can't hold my secret of my past forever. Now are you ready to hear my origin?" Sonic asked.

"Okay, if it gets too hurtful you can stop" Amy said.

 **(Flashback)**  
 _Sonic was collecting vegetables from the farm field, "I can't wait to have delicious stew from mama" He said to himself and got all the food in the basket and went to head back to the house._

 _When he did he found his parents dead on the floor with bite marks on their necks like they were drained._

 _Sonic dropped the basket in horror, "Mom! Dad! No!"_

 _And that's when the vampire bat screeched and bit Sonic in the neck, sucking the blood, "Aaahhhh! Get off me!" He managed to get the bat off when it morphed into an unknown figure._

 _Sonic ran out of the house to save his life, crying into the night of his parents' death._

 **(End of Flashback)**

"And that's when the virus finally got me. I was forced to hide in the shadows and the darkness. I could no longer survive in sunlight and I could never die by natural causes" Sonic said with his ears down.

"Oh, Sonikku" Amy hugged him.

Sonic sheds a tear while hugging Amy, "And since then, I never wanted to hurt people with my sharp fangs, forcing me to feed on non-mobian animals, dying or already dead" Sonic said.

"Sonikku, you're not a monster. Deep down you're still the same Sonic from the past" Amy said.

"Yes except I don't age" Sonic said.

"But you have made yourself a family by taking care of Shadow, Silver, and me" Amy said.

"But still, you are like a family to me. Your innocence made me feel like I'm alive" Sonic said.

"You're the best guardian I know, Sonic. You were there to comfort me with Mom when my dad died" Amy said.

"Yes, if only my parents were alive today" Sonic sighs.

"Oh, Sonikku" Amy pets his quills.

The blue vampire purred and nuzzled her head, "My little rascal"

"My batty friend" Amy said.

"Why do you have to be so cute and innocent every time?" Sonic teased.

"Because you always fall for it" Amy said.

"Sonic! Sonic!" Knuckles rushed in the room, "We got a gargoyle intruding the castle"

"What?!" Sonic quickly moved away from Amy.

"Shadow caught her" Silver floated down.

"I'll take care of this" Sonic morphed into a bat and flies to find Shadow with the gargoyle.


	4. Gargoyle Bat

**08/06/18**

 **8 Reviews, 11 Favs, 8 Follows**

 **Summer is almost over in the next couple of weeks and its back to school.**

* * *

Sonic saw Shadow with a female bat-gargoyle holding a broken half heart-wing jewel, "S'il vous plaît! Je veux dire pas de problème!" The bat gargoyle begged.

"Speak English you intruder!" Knuckles yelled.

"Knux! Calm down" Sonic said, "Do you speak English?"

"Yes, sorry. I have a French accent. Forgive me" The bat gargoyle said with her French accent, "I had to fly all the way here to get away from vampires stealing this" She held out the red broken-half heart-wing jewel.

"Is that….a vampire heart jewel?" Knuckles gasped, "An ancient jewel that leads to the future vampire king or queen"

"Impossible. How did you find it?" Sonic asked.

"In a bat cave of Transylvania" The bat gargoyle said.

"And who are you?" Sonic asked the gargoyle.

"Most gargoyles call me Red but in France I'm known as Rouge" The gargoyle said.

"Rouge, huh? Well I suppose you could stay here as punishment for breaking in" Sonic said.

"I did not break in on purpose, vampire! I was trying to find a place to hide from the normal world" Rouge glared.

"Okay, fine. Give it to me then. It will be safe here" Sonic held out his hand for the ancient jewel.

"Hmm…..aren't you a sweet gentleman. I hope you keep your word, handsome" Rouge said and hands him the heart jewel.

"Ahem. Knuckles, show her to her room" Sonic said.

"Gladly" Knuckles said and gave a glare to the bat.

"What? Jealous little mummy? I hit your sensitive spot" Rouge chuckled.

"My bare knuckles will crack your body stone like a rock" Knuckles glared.

"Whatever" Rouge said and flew next to him.

Sonic looked at the half-heart winged jewel, "Why does this seem familiar?" He takes a closer look and then decides to go to the library in the castle.

"Sonic? What's going on?" Amy said.

"A female gargoyle bat has taken an ancient vampire heart gem" Sonic said.

"A gem?" Amy asked.

"A half heart winged jewel. The size of my palm" Sonic showed it to her.

"Whoa, maybe Tails should study it to know if it has any answers" Amy suggested.

"Good idea. I'll go to him if he knows" Sonic said.

 **x**

At a lab, a young Frankenstein fox with two tails was doing some chemistry experiment, "There, just one more step to make it right" He poured a blue liquid into a vial of pink chemical. When he did a puff of smoke came from the vial and he poured a green vial into it.

"Sorry to disturb you Tails but I need your help with something" Sonic walks into the lab with Amy.

"Ah, Sonic. No, I was just finishing a potion. Hi Amy" Tails said.

"Hey Tails" Amy waved.

"Can you tell us about this gem?" Sonic showed the half-heart winged gem.

"Whoa, this looks very old. This might take a while to get samples and stuff. Where did you find this?" Tails asked.

"From a French gargoyle bat named Rouge. She wanted to keep it safe" Sonic said.

"Safe from humans, right?" Amy guessed.

"Yeah. But this thing looks familiar. Like I've seen this somewhere when I was in Transylvania" Sonic said.

"You think you saw it on the one who killed your parents?" Amy wondered.

"No. When I became a vampire I was raised by royal vampires. They never had a vampire king or queen. Wait, it's coming back to me! This is the Vampire Heart. Knuckles said it leads to the future vampire king or queen. The heart glows when it chooses the right king or queen" Sonic said, looking at the piece of the gem heart.

"But it doesn't glow" Amy said.

"It's broken. If it's put together it will" Sonic said.

"Do you know where the other half is?" Amy asked.

"No, what I remember is someone wanted to steal the heart so he could rule both the vampire and the normal world. I don't know who he is but I think he's probably dead. The vampires broke it in half so no vampire will ever use this heart to take the throne" Sonic said.

"So….it could be anyone that would be the future king or queen?" Amy said.

"Maybe but they never found a king or queen. And the other half is missing for nearly a century" Sonic said.

"What if you were the future king? You might help your vampire kind" Amy said.

"If I were a king I need to be a prince to have my coronation to become king" Sonic smirked.

"Would you prefer the gold crown or the diamond crown?" Amy said.

"Gold I guess" Sonic shrugs.

"Eh, sometimes I go with diamonds because it goes with everything" Amy said.

"Sonic, you should come see this" Tails said.

Sonic and Amy gets to Tails to see what he found, "What did you find?" Sonic asked.

"The heart is very old and it's lost its royal blood from vampires. Like a blood bag to do blood transfusion at the hospital. The gem heart is drained and it won't lead to the future king or queen without blood" Tails said.

"Of course, royal blood of the ancestors" Sonic said.

"Are the vampire ancestors still living?" Amy asked.

"Some of them but ever since that intruder who tried to steal the heart, he killed most of the royal vampires" Sonic said.

"Looks like you have to travel back to Transylvania" Tails suggested.

"What? No way! I can't leave Amy by herself" Sonic said.

"Then let me come with you" Amy said.

"No way! Nuh uh! I can't let any vampire hurt you! Oh, no! Please not the face again" Sonic sees Amy doing her cute puppy eyes, "No, no, no! Don't even think about trying to change my mind" Sonic tries to resist but cannot help how innocent she is, "Damn it! Why do you have to be so cute and innocent?!" He gave up.

"You always fall for it" Amy said.

"Yeah right" Sonic said.

"Anyways, I'm still coming with you" Amy said.

"Your mother is gonna kill my ass if she finds out you're coming to Transylvania with me" Sonic said.

"What about all of us? My mom can stay while Silver, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, and the bat travels with us" Amy said.

"Alright fine. But don't try anything funny" Sonic said.

"I won't because I'm not a vampire" Amy said.

"Then let's get packed" Tails said and took out his backpack.

"I'll get the others ready" Sonic said.

"You know you're gonna need me if Shadow attacks you. And please, don't hypnotize him again" Amy said.

"I won't" Sonic said and he lifted Amy in bridal style and flew outside.

"Why haven't you flown without your bat form?" Amy asked.

"Because I was saving this for you" Sonic smirked.

"Very sweet of you; now let's find Shadow in the woods since it's dark and you can see at night but I can't" Amy said.

They flew into the woods to search for their werehog friend, "I can't see" Amy holding Sonic's hand so she won't get lost.

"Keep close to me, Ames" Sonic said, in his vision everything was thermal.

"What do you see? Please don't let it be a regular wolf or a bear" Amy said.

"I see an owl" Sonic saw one sitting inside a tree hole, "This is gonna take forever to find him. Ames, you should try howling. It won't attract wolves but it will get Shadow's attention"

"Okay. AAAARRRRROOOOOOO!" Amy howled out loud.

Soon enough they heard someone coming at them, "Here he comes" Sonic said.

"What the bloody hell do you want now?!" A grumpy werehog walks in with an angry growl.

"Shadow the Werehog! Don't be so rude" Amy said.

"Fine. What is it?" Shadow asked again.

"A new mission for us all" Sonic said.

"In Transylvania" Amy added.

"Is it the gem that the gargoyle had earlier?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, the other half" Sonic said.

"And we want you to come along. It would be like having a scary vacation" Amy chuckled nervously.

"No, I'm not going" Shadow refused to come along.

"Pretty please. For me" Amy used her innocent puppy eyes.

"Oh, no. Your main weakness, Shadow" Sonic chuckled.

"No, it won't work this time!" Shadow turns away but Amy still keeps doing it until Shadow gave up, "Why do you do this to me?!"

"Because you fall for it" Amy smirks.

"Hehe…..she's always innocent every time, Shads. But still, she might need extra protection at Transylvania" Sonic said.

"You bet" Amy hugged Sonic.

Shadow felt a little grumpy that he didn't get a hug. But Amy did give him a hug anyway, "Aww…..did you miss my hugs?" Amy teased.

"Just needed one for now" Shadow said.


	5. Transylvania

**08/13/18**

 **11 Reviews, 11 Favs, 8 Follows**

* * *

Amy was telling her mom that she's traveling to Transylvania with Sonic and his pals. She also asked Blaze if she can take care of her mom while she's away, "Don't worry, Amy. We'll be all right while the two of you are gone" Blaze said.

"You sure? Because this is my first time I'm traveling to Transylvania with Sonic. I just don't want anything to happen to my mom while I'm away" Amy said.

"I assure you she'll be fine" Blaze said.

"I always believe you, Blaze" Silver said, floating in the air.

"I know you too well, Silver" Blaze said as she hugs the ghost hedgehog and he hugs back.

"Please let Sonic protect when you're at Transylvania" Amy's mom said.

"Don't worry, mom. Sonic has always been my guardian" Amy hugged her.

"Don't fail me, Amy" Amy's mom said.

"You worry too much, mom. I'm a big girl and ready to kick butt" Amy said.

"Okay, good luck out there my baby" Amy's mom said.

Just then, out of nowhere a familiar bat appeared on Amy's head, "How lovely"

"Aaahhh!" Amy jumped when she saw Sonic on her head, "Sonic" She giggled.

"Are you ready for this adventure" Bat Sonic said.

"Hell yes. But how are going to travel to Transylvania? You don't have your records or passports here" Amy said.

"Tails invented a travel teleportation machine to help us get to Transylvania" Bat Sonic said.

"Then let's be going" Amy said, watching Sonic morph back to a hedgehog.

"Yup, let's go" Sonic said.

Silver tried to go through the door but forgot to phase through it, "UGH! Okay, that hurt" He tries again and this time with success getting through. He puts his backpack on.

"Why can't he just open the door" Amy said.

"Because ghosts don't open doors" Sonic chuckled and opens the door.

"Exactly" Silver moans.

"Are you okay?" Amy giggled.

"I'm fine. Still not used to being half-dead" Silver said.

 **x**

Later, they were at Tails' lab to use the teleportation machine to get to Transylvania in no time, "We have to let one person at a time. If two people go in it will cause a malfunction" Tails said.

"All right, ladies first" Amy gets to the teleporter.

Sonic shook his head and sees how Amy gets teleported away, "Okay, vampires second" He goes in.

Then later all the monster group was in Transylvania, Tails being the last to enter, "Well guys, here we are" Tails said, observing the environment.

"Where are we in exactly?" Amy asked.

"My old room of vampire castle where I was raised" Sonic said.

"Where do we find it?" Amy asked.

"Follow my lead" Sonic said, "You might want to stay close to me. Vampires can smell mortal scent anywhere" Sonic pulled Amy close.

"I'm not a child anymore" Amy exclaims.

"I'm dead serious, Ames" Sonic said.

They walked towards the halls, looking at ancient portraits of vampire ancestors, "Wow, the portraits of vampires seems very old" Silver said, floating up and down.

"Yes, those are generations of vampires before me. Well before I moved here" Sonic said.

"Who raised you?" Rouge asked.

"Sonia and Manic. They were like brother and sister to me" Sonic said, "They taught me everything about vampire traditions like the grand gala and royalty"

"So basically you have surrogate siblings" Rouge asked curiously.

"Yes, so they are not really my siblings" Sonic said.

"Sonic? Is that you?" A familiar voice from the halls spoke out loud.

"Yes, come out here Manic" Sonic called out.

Two vampire bats flew towards them, one was green and the other was magenta. They landed in front of them and morphed into vampire hedgehogs.

"Bro, we missed you!" Sonia said.

"Dude, it's been like forever since we saw you!" Manic said.

"And I see you brought friends too" Sonia noticed.

"Yes, including Ames. The pink one" Sonic said.

Manic smelled something odd, "Wait, she's a mobian"

"Problem?" Sonic asked.

"No problem. I just never met a mortal in my whole life" Manic said.

"Then it please me to be the first you meet" Amy shakes hands with him.

"Please to meet you, Amy" Manic said.

"So what brings you here?" Sonia asked.

"It's about the vampire heart" Sonic said.

"The vampire gem?" Manic was surprised.

"Yes. This French gargoyle said she found this at the Transylvania bat cave or something" Sonic points at the gargoyle bat.

"Indeed I did. There were bad vampires that were trying to find it but I took it and flew all the way to America" Rouge explained.

"So what do you think they were planning to do?" Sonia wondered.

"I don't know. All I heard is that they needed the other half to find the true king or queen so they could kill them and take the throne. The leader looked like a vampire but he was extremely pale like a zombie. He looked a lot like you except he was green" Rouge pointed at Sonic.

"Scourge. That vampire that tried to steal the vampire heart" Manic growled.

"I thought he was dead" Sonia said.

"Who is Scourge?" Sonic asked.

"Scourge was the evilest vampire centuries ago. He wanted power to rule both the vampire and the mortal world by taking the vampire heart. Unfortunately the heart did not glow because he was not the true king. So he tried to kill every royal vampire. But we gave him a death penalty by stabbing his heart and buried him deep down to Hell so that he would not return" Manic explained the whole story.

"We must keep him from finding the other half and find out how he returned" Sonic said, clenching his fists.

"Do you know where the other half is?" Amy asked.

"Deep down in the Underworld. But it's too dangerous to go down there because there is death everywhere. No mortal can survive down there and no one has ever returned' Sonia said.

"But we have to try. If that monster gets the other half we won't get it back from him" Silver said.

"I hate to say this but I agree with him" Shadow said.

"All right. But we stick together" Sonic said.

"So where is the gate to the Underworld?" Rouge asked.

"Deep down in the catacombs near the cemetery of the castle" Manic said.

"Then let's go" Rouge said.

 **x**

The group headed out of the castle to the cemetery. Sonic was a little startled since his vampire weakness was anything made or related to Gods like the holy cross signs, "Man, I hate my vampire weakness" He shivered.

"Are you atheist?" Silver asked.

"No I'm not! If I was mortal I wouldn't be afraid of it! Holy things weakens my vampire powers!" Sonic growled.

"Easy man. It was just a simple question" Silver held his hands up in defense.

"Sorry. It's just being a vampire is tough. Now where's the entrance to the catacombs?" Sonic asked.

"Right at the Holy cross door" Rouge pointed at the tall Holy cross stone door.

"Uhhhh" Sonic grew weaker and was about to faint.

Shadow rolled his eyes and destroyed the door with his fists, "You can prevent yourself from fainting, vampire"

"All right" Sonic was helped up by Amy.

They saw a long tunnel in darkness, "Tails, give us some light" Knuckles said.

"Okay" Tails said as he lightens up his eyes like flashlights.

"Aaahhh!" Amy screamed when she saw dead skulls all over the walls.

"Easy Amy! Don't panic" Sonic whispered.

Amy gulps in fear and follows Sonic and the group. As they went deeper into the tunnel, it became much darker but Tails showed the way.


	6. Underworld

**08/17/18**

 **12 Reviews, 12 Favs, 8 Follows.**

 **Rosy, Fiona, and Scourge belongs to (c) Archie.**

* * *

The group went deeper and deeper into the catacombs for like an hour; like it was an endless tunnel underground that keeps going. Sonic was still a little weak from anything made of Holy things. He couldn't focus on morphing into a bat.

"Man, I'm not gonna make it" Sonic slumps against the wall.

"You can't give up, Sonic. We're not leaving you here" Amy said, trying to help him up.

"Guys, look at this" Tails called and the group ran to him and found a gate with bat idols on the sides of it.

"Sonic, wake up!" Shadow slaps him hard.

"OW!" Sonic winced and saw the door, "What is that?" He asked.

"That's the gateway to the Underworld" Tails said.

"Finally" Sonic sighs in relief.

They opened the gate and found a pass way filled with skeletons. They saw them move a little since they're asleep because their bones are very old.

"Don't be afraid, Ames" Sonic said.

They went deeper until they came to the guard of the Underworld, "Is that the Grim Reaper?" Amy asked.

"Daughter of the Grim Reaper" The female hedgehog reaper said. She unveil her hood to reveal herself as a pink hedgehog but with white skin, "The name's Rosy"

"Okay, Rosy. Tell us how Scourge escaped from the afterlife" Sonic said.

"Oh, you mean that heartless green vampire? Real simple, someone dripped blood on his remains and he regained flesh and blood again" Rosy explained, "His soul escaped from my river styx. Souls never leave the Underworld"

"Then you must have missed his" Sonic said.

"Not exactly. He has been dead for over 400 years and he could not escape. 400 years later, someone resurrected him from outside the world and his soul escaped the river" Rosy rolled her eyes.

"Do you know who resurrected him?" Silver asked.

"I don't know. But all I know is that Scourge is out for revenge. His soul said, 'I'll have my revenge' and left the Underworld" Rosy said.

"Then we'll find out who resurrected him" Sonic said, "And also, he's after the other half of this" He showed the vampire heart gem.

"Oh, I see. I knew he would try to get that. Good thing my dad kept it safe in his office" Rosy said.

"Then that means he's coming for it too" Sonic said.

"We need it to prevent him from getting his hands on it" Amy said.

"I'll take you to my dad's office" Rosy said, allowing them to go on a bridge made of old wood.

"One at a time" Sonic went first. After Sonic went Tails, then Shadow, Amy, Silver, Rouge, and Knuckles.

"So your dad is on break or something?" Shadow asked.

"Yup, he's visiting Hades in Greek for a week. So he left me in charge" Rosy said.

"Okay" Shadow said.

Soon enough they arrived at a house where the door had handles with skulls on it, "Does the Underworld always have skulls everywhere?" Knuckles asked.

"They represent those who died and their remains" Rosy said.

"Oh, right. Figures" Knuckles shrugs.

When they got inside they saw a desk with a list of those souls that has been taken into the underworld, those who has not reached their end of lives or even died by sickness yet were not crossed.

"Wow, your dad sure knows how to stay organized" Sonic said.

"Say, what happens if a resurrected person dies again?" Amy asked.

"Not that I know of. If Scourge dies again I'll be dealing with him for escaping the Underworld" Rosy said.

"In other words you keep his soul imprisoned" Sonic guessed.

"Exactly" Rosy said, "Now let's see when it was that Scourge came out of the Underworld" She sat on the chair to check, "Ah, he escaped the Underworld 2 weeks ago by someone with dark magic and drops of blood on his corpse" Rosy said.

"And his soul was freed as well as we said before" Sonic said.

"So this someone who brought him back from the dead is probably a dark witch" Rosy said, giving them the other half of the vampire heart gem, "When you find him, kill him"

"Okay, and I promise I won't hesitate" Sonic said and puts the half heart gem in his pocket.

"So how do we get back?" Silver asked.

"Allow me" Rosy took out the Scythe and slices open a portal for the group.

"Whoa, that's new" Sonic felt surprised by this.

"Get into it" Rosy said.

"Thanks for the help" Amy said.

"You're welcome. Now get going" Rosy said and the group gets into the portal.

 **x**

Somewhere else, a green vampire hedgehog was sucking blood from a woman while his accomplice watched. A female red vixen with a black robe was waiting for him to be done.

"Scourge, how much do you need?" She asked.

"Enough for me to give me strength" Scourge said.

"You're undead. That makes you a zomb-pire or whatever" She rolled her eyes.

"I was only revived thanks to you Fiona" Scourge said and wipes the blood off his mouth, "And the more blood I get the more I feel alive"

"I knew that. But don't forget, the world has changed centuries ago" Fiona said.

"Eh, I get used to it" Scourge shrugs.

"And what will you do once you have both halves of the vampire heart?" Fiona asked.

"With it I shall make humanity and all mobians my slaves" Scourge said.

"So evil" Fiona chuckled.

"And I'll spare you of course" Scourge smirked.

"How sweet of you" Fiona teased.

"No worries. And now we need to find the halves at once. That gargoyle bat took the first half from me" Scourge said.

"But as long as you got me I can find it through this crystal ball" Fiona said.

"That thing? I thought it tells the future, not the present day" Scourge scoffed, "I once used that to find out who the future king is but I couldn't kill him"

"Just in case" Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Fine, as long as it's telling the real truth" Scourge said.

"It never lies, sweetie" Fiona said.

 **x**

At the Vampire castle, Sonic and his friends showed Manic and Sonia that they got two pieces of the vampire heart, "Now, shall we put them together?" Sonic held up both halves.

Sonia and Manic nods and then they saw the halves join together and then repairs itself like magic. But nothing else happened.

"Now it needs royal blood to fill the gem. We haven't had any royal vampires here for centuries" Manic said.

"Perhaps we should invite them to a gala. Like old times" Sonia suggested.

"Good idea" Sonic said.

"Uh, Sonic? You're gonna need a date" Shadow smirked.

"Nuh uh!" Sonic refused.

"Then I guess she should be my date if you don't mind" Shadow chuckled and tries to take Amy but Sonic hissed in anger.

"DON'T…YOU…DARE!" Sonic's green eyes went red when he's angry.

"Sonikku don't!" Amy ran up to him and pets his quills to calm him down.

Sonic's growls are soon replaced by purrs but to his embarrassment his friends watched.

"Aww….that's just adorable" Sonia awed.

"SONIA!" Sonic screamed.

"What? I can't help if it's too cute" Sonia chuckled.

"It's just a dance that's all" Manic said.

 **x**

A while later, Sonic was dressed up for the gala; he had a small golden bat badge on his coat, "Man, I know she's not gonna like wearing that Victorian dress" He gulps and heads out from his old room to meet up with her.

"Amy, are you ready?" He knocked on the door.

The door opens and there stood Amy in lavender Victorian dress, "Uh, hi" She waved shyly.

"Amy…..you look…beautiful" Sonic was stunned.

"Aww…thanks. Seems like I hypnotized a vampire" Amy teased at his reaction.

"Funny" Sonic playfully rolled his eyes, "May I" Sonic held out his hand like a gentleman to her.

Amy takes his hand and they walked out to join the others at the gala.


	7. Gala

**08/21/18**

 **13 Reviews, 13 Favs, 9 Follows.**

 **Summer is almost over and it's back to school in a few days.  
**

* * *

Sonic was a little nervous to dance with his mortal best friend at the gala. Because one, there will be vampires there. And two, he knows that vampires can sense mortals anywhere.

"Amy, if something's going on I'll help you" Sonic whispered.

"Okay" Amy said and Sonic took her hands as they started to slow dance, "Just like those vampire movies" Amy said.

"Yes but I am not Dracula" Sonic said.

"So you never danced in your entire life" Amy said.

"First time ever" Sonic said.

Amy looked into the vampire's eyes and admires them, "You know, your eyes are the color of mine"

"Oh Amy, you have the father's eyes" Sonic said.

"Yup" Amy nods and held herself close to Sonic closing her eyes smiling.

"You are just so innocent, Ames. No one should ever steal your heart" Sonic said and Amy nuzzled lightly.

From a pillar, Manic and Sonia watched, "I think they look cute like Romeo and Juliet" Sonia said.

"You're saying it's forbidden love between them?" Manic asked.

"Well…..maybe. It's just he's a vampire and she's a mobian" Sonia said.

"Uh, okay" Manic shrugs.

Then they saw Amy and Sonic doing some other waltz moves, "Yup, they are like Romeo and Juliet" Sonia smiled.

Sonic soon started to grow worried if the other vampires in the gala are getting Amy's scent, "Amy, perhaps we should go to the balcony" Sonic suggested.

"Agreed" Amy nodded and they go outside and saw the full moon. Amy sat on the edge of the balcony with Sonic.

"Sonikku that was a wonderful dance you shared with me" Amy said.

"Eh, no problem" Sonic smiled with a blush, "You're not complaining about the Victorian dress?"

"No, I like it" Amy said.

"Oh, because I thought it would be too tight on you. The people today don't wear that old fashion anymore" Sonic said.

"Yes, good thing you keep one for me" Amy said.

"Yeah, but I like the 21st century fashion better" Sonic smirked.

"Sometimes relics must stay intact" Amy said.

"True. Whenever I see you wearing that dress you look like a Disney princess" Sonic teased.

"Which one? Aurora? Belle? Jasmine?" Amy guessed.

"I'd say Cinderella" Sonic said.

"Aww….and you are my animal sidekick" Amy teased.

"Wait. What?" Sonic got confused.

"Every princess always has an animal sidekick. You turn into a wolf or bat" Amy said.

"Oh, yes that" Sonic chuckled.

"Whenever you turn into a wolf I think you're cute like a puppy" Amy smiled.

"AMY!" Sonic blushed.

"What? It's true. Whenever I get sad you act like a puppy to cheer me up" Amy said.

"Yes, it's part of me being your guardian" Sonic said.

Amy walked up to him to hug him, "That's what I like about you, Sonikku"

"Oh, Ames. You're too cute" Sonic chuckled.

Amy giggled at that and then pulled from the hug, "So I guess another dance"

Sonic nods and they go back in, "Just let's be sure there are no mirrors in the gala. I told Sonia and Manic to move the mirrors away" Sonic said.

"Okay, and thanks" Amy said, taking Sonic's hands again to dance.

"Believe me, if they saw you have a reflection they will know you're not a vampire" Sonic said, waltzing with her.

"I know because mortals almost hunted vampires to extinction" Amy whispered.

"But your family is different" Sonic said.

"Yeah. That's because they saw what you did to save my life from a savage bear" Amy said.

 **(Flashback)**  
 _3 year old Amy was wondering in the forest while her parents were making a camp fire. She saw a cute butterfly and chased after it, "Come here little butterfly!" She giggled and saw it landed on a log._

 _She ran to it to catch it until she saw a furry surface. Amy looked up and to her shock saw a large grizzly bear standing there._

 _"_ _*RRROOOOOOOOOAAAARRRR*" The bear roared savagely._

 _"_ _AAAAAAAAIEEEKK!" Amy screamed and ran away from the bear._

 _"_ _Amy?!" Amy's father heard her scream._

 _"_ _HELP!" Amy screamed and tripped on a tree root. She crawled back when she saw the bear standing on its hind legs and looked huge, "AAAAHHHHHH!" Amy screamed._

 _The bear roared to strike at Amy until a dark blue wolf appeared and tackled the bear down. The wolf morphed into a blue hedgehog._

 _"_ _Get away from her!" He hissed at the bear._

 _But the bear was too savage to listen, "*ROOOOOAAAAAARRR*"_

 _"_ _Little girl, run!" Sonic said to Amy._

 _The pink hedgehog ran away while Sonic took care of the bear, "Come on!" Sonic taunts the bear and turns into a wolf._

 _The bear and the wolf were going in for a roaring contest. They roared as loud as they can to see who the victory is._

 _"_ _You okay, Amy?" Amy's dad hugged her father._

 _"_ _I'm fine but I think that blue hedgehog needs help" Amy said._

 _"_ _Blue hedgehog?" Amy's mom said._

 _"_ _He saved my life from a bear and he's battling it" Amy said._

 _Just then, a blue hedgehog walked in with a few minor injuries, "Don't worry, I'm okay" He said._

 _"_ _What happened, Mr. Hedgehog?" Amy's mom asked._

 _"_ _Bear attack. But I saved your daughter" Sonic said._

 _"_ _Thank you Mister….." Amy's dad didn't catch his name._

 _"_ _Sonic will do" Sonic said._

 **(End of Flashback)**

"Yeah, and right when they found out you were a vampire they trusted you to be my protector" Amy said, still waltzing with Sonic.

"Yeah" Sonic said and to his surprise he saw Amy placing her head on his chest, closing her eyes smiling. He chuckled nervously and then he and Amy broke apart, "I still think you are too cute and innocent"

"Why thank you, Sonikku" Amy said.

"Man, I hate to see you grow up so fast. It's like I'll never grow up" Sonic said.

"Centuries old and you still look 15 years old" Amy said.

"I know but I'm never gonna reach to being an adult. And I can't drive" Sonic said.

"But you can learn. However I grow old but you don't. Oops, I shouldn't say that" Amy said.

"Its fine" Sonic said and dipped her, "Even I'm afraid to watch you grow old"

"Oh Sonic" Amy said.

Eventually they rejoined their friends.


	8. Vampire King

**08/24/18**

 **14 Reviews, 14 Favs, 10 Follows**

* * *

Sonic and Amy met their friends downstairs where they see them looking at ancient artifacts of myths like the Hand of Midas, Poseidon's trident, Cleopatra's ankh necklace, and more.

"Impressive collection I must say" Tails said.

"Thanks. It was also Knuckles that found all these ancient artifacts for thousands of years" Manic said.

"Ah, an archeologist huh?" Rouge chuckled.

"Yes. Midas hand is said to turn everything it touches into gold. Midas in the myth however took away that ability after accidentally turned his daughter into gold" Knuckles said.

"Wow, you sure know all history and stuff" Amy said.

"History needs to be preserved. Or else it gets forgotten" Knuckles said.

"And what does the trident do?" Amy said.

"No one knows but it's best to not let any mortal use that. It could put the planet in danger" Knuckles said.

"Yeah, anyways let's get back to the gala and prepare for the royal vampires to fill the Vampire Heart with their blood" Sonia said.

"I think I'll stay behind" Amy got nervous.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"They might sense my blood" Amy said.

"Only if you bleed they will. But you're not injured or anything" Sonic said.

"Okay" Amy hugged him.

"If I drank your blood I would be puking forever" Sonic joked and pretends to puke.

"Oh Sonic" Amy chuckled and they went back to the gala.

 **x**

At the gala, the royal vampires from around the world have stepped up to deliver their blood to the Vampire Heart like a blood transfusion. A tigress from Asia, a llama from South America, a horse from Europe, a dingo from Australia, and a lioness from Africa. But unfortunately there was no royal vampire from North America.

"Well, no American vampire in sight" Sonic said.

"Maybe you are since you moved to America 50 years ago" Silver said.

"Let's see" Sonic said and bites his arm with his sharp fangs to let his blood drip on the Vampire Heart.

"Wait, Sonic! What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Manic said.

"If there's no American vampire, then I should put my blood there. I'm the only one that lived in America 50 years ago" Sonic said.

The blood was absorbed on the Vampire Heart and Sonic waits a moment, "I hope this thing still works. It's been centuries"

Once the blood is completely absorbed, the Vampire Heart is ready to choose who is the rightful king or queen.

"You should touch it, Sonic. The heart might like you instead" Shadow teased.

"Thanks a lot then" Sonic rolled his eyes and puts his hand on the Vampire Heart. The heart gem shake and it flew straight into Sonic's palm. Sonic turned his hand and saw the gem accepting him as it glowed bright red, "What's happening?" Sonic was stunned.

"It glowed because it chose you as the vampire king" Sonia gasped.

"But I don't understand. I wasn't born a vampire. I was bitten" Sonic said, though admiring that the Vampire Heart turned into a gem bracelet cuff.

"It's the royal blood in you that made you worthy" Sonia said.

"Do you suppose it chose me for a reason? I don't know what vampire kings do. Just sit on the throne chair and do nothing? That's not my thing. I still have my mortal gifted speed" Sonic said.

"But you bring peace and order to all vampires" Manic said.

"Except one that tried to steal the Vampire Heart" Sonic crossed his arms.

"Scourge was never worthy" Sonia said.

"Because he has no heart. He'll never be at peace but he will be punished in Hell" Manic said.

"So that means I'm the rightful king" Sonic said.

"Since the heart glowed you are the rightful king" Sonia said.

"What am I gonna tell Amy?" Sonic said.

"Just go tell her" Sonia encouraged him.

"Okay then" Sonic sighs.

 **x**

Amy was waiting for Sonic somewhere else, "Good thing I talked him over to not let me go to the blood ceremony" Amy whispered to herself.

Then she heard the door open, "Ames, I got something to tell you?" Sonic said.

"Tell me what? Did the vampires ask you that you have a mortal date?" Amy was a little worried.

"No. I'm the king of the vampires. The Vampire Heart chose me" Sonic said.

"What?! But how? You were born mortal" Amy was shocked.

"I thought the same too but maybe it chose me for reason" Sonic showed her that the Vampire Heart is now a gem bracelet cuff on his wrist.

"Wow, its beautiful" Amy said, "And where's your cane?"

"Right here" Sonic held out the cane that had a vampire bat handle.

"Be honest, Sonic. Do you feel ready to be a king?" Amy wanted answers.

"I don't know" Sonic said.

"It's just the beginning I guess" Amy said.

"But I can't leave you and my friends. If you were a queen you would be by my side" Sonic sighs.

"I would but what if they found out" Amy wondered.

"If I turned you into a vampire? I can't do that to you. That would mean taking away your mortal life" Sonic said.

"But I like the real you. Ever since I was turned into a vampire, I had to leave my old life" Sonic's ears went down and morphed into a bat, landing on Amy's head.

"Oh Sonikku" Amy sighs and lies down on the bed.

"Believe me, you'll think that drinking blood is sick if you were a vampire" Bat Sonic said.

"Yes and no. But drinking blood is gross" Amy said.

"That's what I mean. And walking in the sunlight is like having second degree burns. Burn recovery is extremely painful for mortals but vampires can heal from burns" Bat Sonic said, still resting on her head, loving the smell of strawberries from her quills.

"But what about my family? They will grow old and die while I remain healthy and young" Amy said.

"You'll have descendants" Bat Sonic said.

"True" Amy picked up the blue bat from her head, "Sonic, it's hard for me to say this but I love you more than anything else"

"I love you too and you know I get scared if I lose you. Ever since we first met I promised myself I would protect you" Bat Sonic said.

The pink hedgehog held the bat close to her face and kissed him on the forehead. Bat Sonic was taken back momentarily but soon smiled.


	9. Invasion

**08/30/18**

 **16 Reviews, 15 Favs, 10 Follows**

* * *

The evil green vampire saw the whole thing through Fiona's crystal ball. He was not happy that the Vampire Heart chose the blue hedgehog as king, "BLASTED BLUE RAT! He is now king!" Scourge banged his fists on the table.

"Scourge please!" Fiona begged.

"I need to kill him now!" Scourge growled.

"You're not going to kill him alone are you?" Fiona asked.

"No because the heart protects him from evilness. My minions will do the work" Scourge chuckled evilly.

"How delightful. Without it he is nothing" Fiona chuckled.

"Indeed because he's not fit to be king" Scourge said.

"Then let's get started" Fiona said.

"Hear me my league, go and find the Vampire Heart gem and bring it to me" Scourge said to his minions, "Do whatever you want to that blue hedgehog! Rip him open and impale his heart!"

"Yes sir" The minions shouted.

 **x**

At the vampire castle, Sonic was taking a nap by hanging upside down like a bat. Amy however slept normally on the bed. It was still day time and Amy felt like taking a nap since she's got nothing else to do.

As the sun sets down, Sonic woke up but lost his grip and fell down, "UGH!"

Amy woke up to the sound of a thud noise, "Oh, good evening Sonikku"

"Evening Ames" Sonic groaned.

"Are you okay?" Amy giggled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bump" Sonic got up.

"I don't understand why vampires don't get headaches. In real life I mean" Amy said.

"We have tougher skulls" Sonic said.

"I highly doubt it. If blood rushes into your brain, that's when you get a headache" Amy said.

"If the impact was harder, yes" Sonic said.

"Indeed. Remember last time you fell from the ceiling and hit your head? It wasn't a good fall" Amy said.

"But I recovered after a week" Sonic said.

"Yes but be grateful you didn't get a nasty concussion. I would be worried" Amy said.

"Don't worry Ames. I'll be fine" Sonic said and stoke her cheek.

Amy closed her eyes and purred, "You really are a sweet gentleman"

Sonic blushed and his muzzle turned slightly red at her words, "Oh you're making me blush!"

"Awwww…." Amy awed.

"You have been a great friend since your childhood and now look at you. You have grown into a pretty girl as well" Sonic said.

"You are so kind, Sonikku" Amy said.

Just then, Sonic's iPhone rang and he answers it, "Yeah?"

"Sonic, we got a problem. There are savage vampires coming this way. These are not our guys from the gala last night" Shadow said.

"Coming" Sonic hung up and looks at Amy, "Stay here Ames"

"Wait. What's going on?" Amy grabbed his arm.

"Invasion. Evil vampires coming" Sonic explained.

"Sonic, please be careful out there" Amy placed her hand on his cheek.

"Don't worry Ames" Sonic said.

"You know I worry about you" Amy said.

"Remember, love gives strength" Sonic said before morphing into a bat and flies out the window.

"I love you!" Amy waved.

The blue bat heard it and smiled but he had to focus on keeping Amy safe and to fight the intruders.

 **x**

With the others, they started fighting off the intruders, "BITE ON THIS!" Knuckles punched one evil vampire bat.

"Cover your ears!" Silver said as he did his only ghost power; the banshee scream, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed so loud that the bad vampires got their ears hurt. But the Sonic group covered their ears.

"MY EARS!" A vampire minion screamed and faints.

"Remind me to get ear muffs next time" Shadow scoffed.

"At least I didn't shatter to pieces" Rouge said.

The blue bat flew in and morphed into a hedgehog, "I hope I didn't miss anything. I would be disappointed to miss the fun" Sonic smirked.

"There's more coming!" Tails saw more vampires coming.

"BRING IT ON!" Sonic morphs into a dark blue wolf to distract them.

"I hate it when he gets cocky!" Shadow morphs into a wolf.

Tails creates and electric ball and threw it at the bad vampire, "I hope you like electric sparks"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Some of the bad vampires got electrified and are fried up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy now" The vampire backing away from the pissed black wolf.

"Why did you come here?!" Wolf Shadow growled.

"We had orders! Honestly!" The vampire whimpered.

"WHY?!" Wolf Shadow snarled.

"To get the vampire heart gem back to Scourge. He wants it back" Another vampire said.

"That monster?! Well let me give him this message!" Wolf Shadow bites the vampire minion hard and threw him aside, "He will not have it and if you try to get it, I'll stab your ass so hard you'll suffer!"

"RETREAT!" The vampire minions morphed into bats and flew away.

"Don't go savage, Shads! Remember what Amy said!" Sonic said.

Wolf Shadow morphs back to a werehog and calms down from almost going savage, "Fine, being the nice guy now"

"Good boy" Sonic pats his head.

"Don't make me bite your hand" Shadow growled.

"I like it when you're calm" Sonic scoffed.

 **x**

Back at the castle they discuss about Scourge's plot, "He wants the gem back?!" Amy was horrified.

"Yes and somehow he knew it's with me" Sonic said.

Shadow was growling lowly out the window, making sure that the rest of the bad vampires do not try anything sneaky.

"And I suspect he has an accomplice" Sonic said.

"Shadow, calm down. Don't go savage again" Amy pets his fluffy fur to calm him down.

Shadow's growls became quieter, "I don't know how you do that"

"I tried it on Sonic as a wolf" Amy said.

"Hmph" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that grumpy dog face, Shads" Amy teased.

"Zip it" Shadow ignored her.

Amy made cute puppy noises while doing her cute innocent puppy eyes, "Aww….you hurt my feelings" She teased.

"Amy, cut that out!" Shadow pleaded.

"Come on, Shads. She's too innocent. Have a heart" Silver chuckled.

"Change in subject, guys. We need to go through the plan" Sonic interrupted.

"Okay, Sonic" Amy said and hugs Shadow to calm him down.

Shadow sighs in defeat and hugs her back, "Sometimes you are very difficult, Rose"

"Yes I am" Amy giggled.

"Okay. So here it is. We'll fine Scourge and his accomplice and defeat them once and for all. Who's with me?" Sonic tells his friends the plan. "I am!" Everyone raised their hands.

"Me too but I'm not strong enough to fight" Amy said.

"Then you stay" Sonic said.

"Stay and do nothing while I'm defenseless? No way!" Amy said.

"Okay fine you're in. If I get stabbed in the heart your love saves me" Sonic pretends that he got stabbed.

"Sonic we don't have time for jokes" Amy said.

"But I'm serious. I could lose you" Sonic's ears lowered down.

"Don't worry" Amy said and hugs him.

"You know I worry too much about you, my little rascal" Sonic hugs back.

"Mmhmm…..Now be prepared to fight back against Scourge" Amy said.

"Or say, your doppelganger" Manic said.

"Yes and his accomplice" Sonic said.

"I get the feeling that his accomplice could be that red fox that cursed me" Silver said.

"That's what we're gonna find out" Sonic said but felt that Amy has fallen asleep on his chest, "Oh, it's already midnight. I forgot that she sleeps at night time" He carried her to his old room.


	10. Boogey Rabbit

****09/07/18****

 **17 Reviews, 18 Favs, 12 Follows**

* * *

Sonic was drinking too much blood to keep his strength up in case there's another invasion. Knuckles begged him to slow down before he goes savage.

"Sonic, don't drink too much or you'll go savage" Knuckles begged.

"The invasion, being king, and protecting Amy are too much. I can't do everything at the same time" Sonic said, unable to stop.

"Sonic, stop and listen! We're not alone!" Knuckles took the blood bag away.

"I could put my friends in danger. Alive or undead, it doesn't matter" Sonic sighs.

"What happened to the positive and optimistic Sonic I know?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm still me, it's just I can't handle three things" Sonic said, "I lost my family a long time ago and I'm afraid I might lose another one again"

"Look, I know what it's like to lose a family. Anubis couldn't revive my parents as mummies because they were long gone but he brought me back to life as a mummy. I may have lost my family but I still have descendants that are mortal" Knuckles said.

"And you're there to guide them" Sonic said.

"Yes but you need to protect the family this time" Knuckles said.

"The only family I'm protecting is Amy Rose. I worry about her a lot and if she grows old she would leave me behind. That's what I'm afraid of" Sonic said.

"Then turn her into a vampire" Knuckles said.

"What?! No way! Do you know what turning someone into a vampire means?" Sonic glared at the mummy.

"Saving someone's life?" Knuckles guessed.

"No! It means taking their mortal life away! Taking away their real life!" Sonic pacing back and forth to calm down, "And she'll watch her mother die while she remains the same. She's gonna hate me for it" He continued.

"Just talk with her" Knuckles said.

"No way. I'll go batty if she knows what I'm talking about" Sonic shook his head.

"Suit yourself" Knuckles said.

Sonic sighs and flies off in bat form, heading to his old room where Amy is asleep. He saw his pink friend asleep in bed and gets into the covers as a hedgehog with her but was at the same time thinking.

Just then, his ears perked up when he heard something under the bed, "Hmm?" He quietly looks under and for sure he saw something.

"Kyehehehehe!" He heard a cute giggle, "Cream?" He saw a familiar face of a young rabbit boogey girl.

"Hi Mr. Sonic" The rabbit came out.

"I see you're blending into the shadows like your dad I see" Sonic said.

"Yes but I'm not into scaring" Cream said.

"You're making sure that kids and teens keep their rooms clean at all times" Sonic guessed.

"Yup. Say what's bothering you?" Cream asked.

"I'm worried about Amy" Sonic sighs, looking at the sleeping pink female.

"Why?" Cream asked.

"I'm afraid to take away her normal life" Sonic said.

"Why again?" Cream asked again.

"Because if I do that she'll watch her only living relative grow old and die while she remains the same" Sonic said.

"But she's got cousins, uncles, and aunts that will have descendants passing down to generation in the future" Cream said.

"But I don't know how she'll react" Sonic said.

"React to what?" Amy woke up.

"Uh….nothing!" Sonic lied.

"Come on, Sonic. Tell me" Amy was not convinced, "Oh, Cream. Is that you?" She saw a boogey rabbit coming out from underneath the bed.

"Yes it's me" Cream said.

"Now what were you going to say?" Amy asked Sonic again.

"Please don't get angry but do you really want me to turn you into a vampire?" Sonic's ears bent down in nervousness.

"Sonic, we talked about this" Amy sighs.

"I know but I'm scared that you would hate me if I do that to you. What if something happens to you? What if you were this close to dying from something and I have no choice but to turn you into a vampire to save your life? Please don't hate me if this happens in the future" Sonic morphed into a wolf and whimpers in sadness.

Amy closed her eyes for a moment, "I don't hate you Sonic and I never will" She pets him and kissed his head, "If I die from something that is killing me, you make your choice"

"I love you Ames" Wolf Sonic licks her cheek.

"Sonic!" Amy laughed.

"Awww….that's just too cute" Cream giggled.

"What could I say? I'm also Amy's pet" Wolf Sonic joked.

"More like a princess' animal sidekick" Cream said.

"Funny" Wolf Sonic chuckled.

Amy petted him on the head, "You cute puppy" She chuckled.

The wolf smirked and morphed into a bat to rest on Amy's head, "Funny that I could take a nap on your head" Bat Sonic pretending to snore.

Cream giggled at the sight of Bat Sonic on Amy's head, "So cute"

"Heh, he likes to see me laugh" Amy said.

"I see" Cream said.

 **x**

At the same time, Scourge became very disappointed when he received news from his minions, "Are you kidding me?! You could have just bit their necks harder!" Scourge yelled.

"We tried but he was not alone with different kind of monsters!" One minion said.

"I should've known, then I better get my own different kind of monsters to my group or I should fight Sonic in person" Scourge.

"Bad idea, Scourge. The blue hedgehog is too strong" Fiona said.

"No matter, I will defeat him no matter what. Fiona, get me the best monsters out there" Scourge.

"Hmm….monsters will be equally matched. What if…..I had a spell to create evil versions of them?" Fiona smirked.

"Do it" Scourge said.

Fiona went to a cauldron and started to mix up something, "The missing ingredients I need are samples from them and that's very tricky" Then she got an idea, "I suppose I'll go buggy for the night" She turns into a cockroach.

"Okay, gross. But you know cockroaches are the easiest food that animals eat" Scourge said.

"Yes but they are hard to kill. So what do you suggest I turn into?" Cockroach Fiona asked.

"Perhaps a black cat since they are great at hiding in the shadows and cause bad luck sometimes. Or stay as a cockroach and let regular bats and other small predators eat you" Scourge chuckled.

"Fine, cat it is" Fiona morphs into a black cat and leaps out the window to get samples.

 **x**

Sonic saw that is was almost morning and that he had to sleep during the day in the coffin, "I sure hope Shadow is done talking to the full moon by howling" He said sarcastically.

"It's what werewolves do, Sonic. And so does the regular wolves do" Amy said.

"Of course. And Amy, be careful around when I'm asleep" Sonic said.

"Oh, come on. Vampires can't attack me at day time. I have Cream to make sure nothing creeps me around" Amy said.

"Just don't make me worry too much. You know I go batty when something bad happens to you" Sonic said, closing the coffin lid.

Amy opened the coffin lid since she wasn't done, "I know but I'm a big girl now. And I worry about you too" Amy said.

"I know Ames" Sonic said.

"And don't get another nightmare again. I mean daymare" Amy said.

"I won't. Good luck, Ames" Sonic said.

Amy gave Sonic a kiss on the cheek, "Oh, Sonikku. If I were queen you would be so stunned"

"Rawr" Sonic playfully growled in seduction.

Amy playfully rolled her eyes, "Go to sleep" She closed the coffin lid.


	11. Memories

**09/12/18**

 **20 Reviews, 19 Favs, 13 Follows**

* * *

Knuckles was guarding the ancient artifacts all day while making sure that gargoyle bat doesn't try anything sneaky like last time. He stands close to a treasure chest and looked both ways.

"A mummy archeologist that is so overprotective with his artifacts" Rouge chuckled.

"Don't even think about it" Knuckles warned her.

"Is that a way to treat a lady?" Rouge pretends to feel emotionally hurt.

"Rouge you okay" Knuckles goes up to her.

Then Rouge sneaked behind him and pounced on Knuckles to the floor with her on top, "Silly echidna"

"YOU CRAZY WOMAN! GET OFF!" Knuckles yelled.

"Okay" Rouge snickered and rolled next to him, running her finger on his chest, "You're so handsome when you blush"

"Shut up! What kind of gargoyle are you?!" Knuckles pushed her off.

"One of a kind" Rouge joked.

"Hmph! Be glad I didn't unleash my plague curse on you" Knuckles glared.

"Oh yeah. But gargoyles are made of stone when hiding" Rouge said.

"And mummies are very deadly when they're undead" Knuckles said.

"Make me" Rouge said and gets up.

"Don't waste my time, woman" Knuckles said.

Rouge chuckled and picks up a big diamond, "I've seen beautiful jewels in museums and stores of Paris"

"Really?" Knuckles asked.

"Yup and I can't get enough of it" Rouge said.

"Neither can I but they belong in museums where no one should steal" Knuckles glared.

"Fine but during the days I pose as one of Notre Dame's gargoyles" Rouge said.

"Standing still without moving all day and all night can get boring for you" Knuckles crossed his arms.

"Yeah, that's why I left Paris" Rouge said.

 **x**

Amy was making a scrapbook of photos of Sonic and monster friends as a memory, "How long have you been sneaking around in the shadows, Cream?" She asked.

"Quite a while" Cream said, then noticed the photos, "Oh, is this one of when you first met Sonic?" She saw the pictures of Amy as a kid.

"Yeah, it's old but still a great picture" Amy said.

"You look adorable" Cream said.

"Mmm…mom often calls me her little rose" Amy said.

"But you are Amy Rose" Cream said.

"Yes but still I am Sonic's rose too" Amy said.

"Are you two becoming close like Romeo and Juliet?" Cream asked.

"Well….yes in the normal world" Amy blushed.

"Aww….you two are like really lovers" Cream squealed.

"Oh please Cream" Amy giggled.

"But you two are. Is he like strong and handsome to you?" Cream asked.

"Yes he is but yet he is so cocky and arrogant sometimes" Amy said.

"Sounds like the right guy for you" Cream said.

"Well, maybe but he's a vampire and I'm just…..a normal mortal girl" Amy said.

"It's your decision" Cream shrugs.

"But still, he's like my best friend. We always go out at night time a while ago. Movie theaters, restaurants, amusement parks, and such great memories we had in the past. It's like he's starting to think that the 21st century is better than 19th century" Amy said.

"Well he is getting used to our time" Cream said.

"And getting used to advanced technology" Amy said and looked out the window that is almost sunset, "Oh, it's almost night time. I should get Sonic his salad"

"Is he becoming a vegetarian?" Cream teased.

"No but he's been eating food like me" Amy said.

"Oh, okay" Cream understood.

Amy gets to the kitchen, unaware that Fiona as a black cat was hiding behind the window, "Soon enough I'll have the samples" Cat Fiona grinned, "So that blue vampire has a mortal friend, huh? This should be interesting" She said and sneaks after Amy.

"I hope he's awake and not having any more daymares again" Amy said, bringing the bowl of salad to Sonic's old room. Once she did she carefully opened the lid seeing Sonic sleeping while having his arms crossed like an 'X' on his chest, "Aww…so cute when he sleeps" Amy smiled and leans in, giving him a kiss on the cheek which made the blue male wake up.

"Amy?" Sonic saw her.

"Good evening Sonic" Amy said.

"Aww…did you miss my sexy fangs?" Sonic teased with a seductive smirk.

"Why yes I did. And I brought you food" Amy hands him the salad.

"Oh, salad. I like staying vegan but I have to drink blood to live" Sonic said, eating his bowl of salad.

"I do to stay healthy" Amy said.

"You and I have fast metabolism" Sonic chuckled.

"Yup" Amy nods and Sonic keeps eating.

"So what have you been doing all day while I was asleep?" Sonic asked.

"Talking with Cream and looked through the photos" Amy said.

"I see. You know, I've been thinking about my old home in Transylvania. I really miss the farm, my house, the photos, everything" Sonic sighs.

"Sonic, your parents are here for you even after death" Amy gave him a hug.

Sonic hugged back, slight traces of tears appearing, "I just feel like visiting my old home again"

"We should go there" Amy said and dried off his tears.

"Well then I should be your tamed wolf in case there are vampires out there" Sonic morphed into a wolf.

"Aww….Sonic. You're so kind" Amy said.

"Aaaarrrroooooo!" Wolf Sonic howled in happiness as he wags his tail.

Amy giggled at this, "Oh, Sonic. You sound so cute like a puppy"

"Ah man!" Wolf Sonic groans.

 **x**

Soon, Wolf Sonic lead Amy to where his old abandoned house is in the woods. Nothing has changed much as he remembered this place except it was growing old and ancient for over a century. He spots his old house covered in green vegetation. They went inside finding the furniture was broken down but some of Sonic's belongings are still there.

He morphed back to a hedgehog, "My stuffed animal" He grabs the stuffed bunny. He then looks up seeing his bed, getting a flashback in the progress.

 **(Flashback)**  
 _Young mortal Sonic was scared of the sound of thunderstorms as he cowers in the bed sheets, "Mama, the noise is scaring me!"_

 _His mother came in and saw her son shaking in fear; she sat on the edge to comfort him, "It's okay Sonic, I'm here" She hugged him._

 _Sonic nuzzled against his mother, "I'm so scared, Mama" He whimpered.  
"Shh…..don't worry, the storm will pass by" His mom said. _

_Sonic looked up and smiles, "Really?"_

 _"_ _Yes sweetie. Thunderstorms aren't forever" Sonic's mom said and tucked him into the covers again._

 **(End of Flashback)**

Sonic smiles at that memory but still sad that his mother is not here anymore, "She loved you very much didn't she?" Amy noticed Sonic holding an old photo of his mother.

"Yes and my father did too" Sonic said.

"Oh Sonikku" Amy hugged him.

The blue vampire male hugged back and purred in her quills, "Thanks Ames" Sonic said and he felt like he really need someone to comfort him after all these years.

"No problem, Sonikku" Amy said, petting his quills.

Sonic purred happily that he's lucky to have a mortal friend being there for him.

"Your purring is so cute" Amy said.

"Nuh uh!" Sonic blushed hard, "I don't purr like that" He lied.

"Oh, but you're blushing now" Amy teased.

"Shit!" Sonic blushed and morphed into a bat, landing on Amy's head, "This is not funny"

"Sonic, blushing is nothing to be ashamed of" Amy said.

"But it is to me" Bat Sonic said.

"Silly boy" Amy picks him off her head to look at him.

"I mean it, Amy!" Bat Sonic whined.

"Look, I know what boys feel when they don't want to admit it. I can see right through you" Amy said.

"Alright, I admit I did blush. It's just embarrassing to purr" Bat Sonic said.

"You hear me purr all the time" Amy said, rubbing her nose on his.

Bat Sonic smiles and kissed her on the forehead while flapping his wings to hover.

"Awww…..Sonic" Amy smiles.

"You wanted me to act cute to you" Bat Sonic chuckled, "Anyways, let's head back to the castle. We don't want our friends to have a heart attack"

"Okay then" Amy said as they head out of the abandon house.

Unknown to them, a mosquito has already got both their blood without getting caught, "Hehehe….that was too easy" A familiar voice from the mosquito chuckled and flies away the other direction.


	12. Blood Samples

**09/17/18**

 **21 Reviews, 19 Favs, 13 Follows.**

 **Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom coming out on DVD tomorrow. :)**

* * *

At the castle, Sonic as a wolf was doing a snarling contest with Shadow to see who is the strongest. Wolf Shadow was very strong but Wolf Sonic never gives up in a fight.

"GGGRRRRRRRR!" Wolf Sonic snarled loudly.

"GGGRRRRRRRRRRR!" Wolf Shadow snarled very loud and saw Wolf Sonic bending down, "Scared huh?" He taunts him.

"NEVER!" Wolf Sonic tries to stand up on all fours.

"GIVE IN! RRRRAAAAAH!" Wolf Shadow growled louder.

Wolf Sonic hesitates a little but he slowly paces back and forth while snarling as loud as he can, "GRRRRRR!" He snarled angrily.

"Oh so now you're pissed?" Wolf Shadow snarled with his mouth wide open to show his teeth to look scary.

"Yes I am!" Wolf Sonic opened his own mouth and his fangs were a bit longer than Wolf Shadow's.

"You don't scare me!" Wolf Shadow circles around him while staying strong.

"Wanna bet?!" Wolf Sonic snarled so loud the fur on his back stood up.

"Ooh, your fur stands up like a cat" Wolf Shadow smirked.

"Wolves and other canines do that when they're angry too!" Wolf Sonic growled.

Then they engage into a fight but Amy gets in between them, "Please guys! Don't kill each other!" She begged.

"Sorry Ames" Wolf Sonic said.

"Come on! I was this close to bite his face off!" Wolf Shadow growled in frustration.

Amy does her cute puppy eyes, "Please Shadow. For me"

"Damn it! Every time!" Wolf Shadow groans in annoyance.

"Aww….thank you Shadow" Amy giggled at his reaction.

"Next time I won't fall for that again this time" Wolf Shadow rolled his eyes and morphed back to a werehog.

"How was the contest?" Wolf Sonic morphed back to a hedgehog.

"Great but you and Shadow almost fought" Amy said.

"I almost lost my temper whenever he taunts me. Not cool, werehog" Sonic glared at Shadow.

"I'm always scary to anyone" Shadow said.

"And a sweetheart to Amy and the ladies" Sonic teased.

"Whatever" Shadow scoffs and leaves.

"GRRRRRR!" Sonic growled angrily which made his green eyes glow red.

"Sonic! Easy man!" Amy pleaded.

"One these days I'll bite his neck off!" Sonic hissed at the spot that Shadow left.

"Sonic! Don't go savage!" Amy used her puppy eyes to calm him down.

Sonic hissed for a moment until he calms down and took a deep breath, "I know I get pissed off but I'm trying really hard for Shadow to be like a son to me"

"It's not easy" Amy said.

"I raised him when he was 5 years old. I couldn't leave him out in the wild to die" Sonic said.

"And he rejects you as a father figure still" Amy said.

"Because he's too arrogant and wild" Sonic said.

"Do you suppose that he doesn't harm me because I remind him of his mother?" Amy asked.

"Must be" Sonic guessed, "Anyways, I gotta learn this being king stuff"

"Okay" Amy said.

Sonic walks to the throne room to study the royalty of being king, "Hey Manic and Sonia"

"Hi bro!" Manic waved.

"Your majesty!" Sonia bowed.

"You don't have to do that, sis" Sonic said.

"Sorry bro" Sonia said to her foster brother.

"For 50 years of living in America I learned that traditions can change" Sonic said.

"Okay, so how does it feel being king?" Manic asked.

"Uh….like a god I guess" Sonic shrugs.

"Think of it, Sonic. As a king you have all the responsibilities and have the power to bring peace between humanity and monsters" Manic said.

"But you're forgetting one thing, Manic. I'm a free-spirited vampire and I hate to see my mortal friend grow old and die" Sonic's ears went down.

"You'll find a way to have her by your side for eternity" Manic said.

"She has her own life ahead, Manic. She has to choose her own path" Sonic said.

"But you do want her?" Manic asked.

"Yes but I can't force her. She's mortal and I'm just…..a vampire. Even if I wanted to turn her into a vampire but I can't take away her mortal life. She would….hate me" Sonic sighs in sadness, "I'm afraid to lose her"

"But what if she wants you to do it for her?" Sonia asked.

"Then I'll do it" Sonic said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! But what if she becomes emotional to watch her 'mortal' relatives grow old and die?" Manic said, using air quotes.

"Then I make her mom immortal too" Sonic said.

"Sonic, you can't do that. Mortal life is not meant to live forever" Sonia said.

"I know, I know. Death is part of life" Sonic sighs, "Anyways, as king I have responsibilities to make sure that Scourge does not take the Vampire Heart. And we'll find out if he fails"

"Scourge is very dangerous, Sonic. He doesn't play by the rules" Sonia said.

"I'm ready for him" Sonic said.

"But you never faced him before. He's also got speed like you. If he finds out what your weakness is, you'll lose" Manic said.

"I won't give up until it's over" Sonic said.

"You sound very confident of everything" Sonia was impressed by this.

"Yes, because I'm ready for anything" Sonic said.

"Hmm…..are you ready to be in love with Amy?" Manic teased with a smirk on his face.

"Uhh…no! Don't you dare bring that up, bro!" Sonic blushed red on his muzzle.

"You said you're ready for anything" Manic chuckled.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Sonic blushed.

"If you say so" Manic said.

From a pillar, mosquito Fiona spied on them, "Hmm….so that blue vampire has a lot of concerns for that pink girl? This should be good that I know his weakness. For now I just have to create evil versions of two lovers. I just need more blood from him since his blood is too….thin" She flies down and lands on his neck, biting his neck to suck his blood.

"OW!" Sonic winced and before he could get something off his neck, Fiona flew away.

"What's wrong?" Manic asked.

"Just a mosquito" Sonic said.

"Mosquito? Vampires don't get bitten by mosquitos. Only mortals" Sonia said.

"Or maybe a neck cramp I guess" Sonic shrugs.

But mosquito Fiona sneered at that he didn't know it was her, "Now for the pink girl"

 **x**

Amy was teaching Shadow how to eat like normal people rather than eating like a savage wild animal. Shadow was not comfortable with this but is only doing this for himself instead of doing this for her.

"You're forgetting I have paws, Rose" Shadow said sarcastically.

"As a wolf? Yes. As a werehog? No" Amy corrected him.

"All right, let's get started" Shadow picked up a fork.

"So, you eat meat, right?" Amy asked.

"Of course I do" Shadow said.

"What about cooked steak? You only eat bloody meat but you never tried man-made steak" Amy held a plate of steak with made Shadow licks his lips when he sees it.

"Remember, it's not covered in blood" Amy said.

Shadow picks up the steak with the fork rather than using a knife to slice a piece of it, "Pretend my fangs are like a knife" He said to her.

"No, no, no, Shadow. Use the knife like a normal person" Amy demanded.

"Fine but I'm only doing this for myself, not for you" Shadow groans and slices a piece of meat and ate it.

"Well?" Amy asked.

"No blood but it does taste like meat" Shadow said.

"It's medium rare, Shadow" Amy said.

But then, mosquito Fiona lands on Amy's neck and sucks her blood.

"OWW!" Amy yelps in pain and Fiona flies off before she could get crushed.

"What?" Shadow raised a brow.

"Just a bug" Amy said.

"A bug? Really? One tiny bite makes you squeal so loud?" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Shadow!" Amy glared at him.

 **x**

Fiona made it back to the hideout where Scourge was waiting, "So how did it go?" He asked.

"Hard to not be noticed" Fiona turned back to a red fox.

"And the samples?" Scourge asked and Fiona has the blood in plastic tube containers.

"Ready to be made" Fiona chuckled, "And remember, their evil shadowy clones will be very aggressive. Just don't agitate them"

Then she went to her cauldron and pours the blood samples of Sonic and Am into it. Then it all cackles and sparkles from the cauldron as two dark figures came out of it when the smoke cleared, it was two dark doppelgangers of Amy and Sonic.

They appeared as dark shadowy figures with very dark colors of their fur, skin, eyes, and attire. Like Evil Sonic's fur looked very black-blue like indigo blue while Evil Amy's fur looked almost dark magenta.

"Hahahahahahaha!" They both cackled evilly.

"Wait. They don't have shadows" Scourge noticed that the light casting on them received no shadows from them.

"Because they are shadows" Fiona said.

"Interesting. As for now, they should have all the knowledge of their enemies' skills and abilities" Scourge said.

Evil Sonic trips Scourge purposely, "Whoops, my bad. Zombies are so slow like old people. Hahahahahaha!" He cackled evilly.

"Yeah, where's his zimmer frame? Or maybe a cane to help him walk? Hahahahahaha!" Evil Amy laughed.

"Like I said, aggressive" Fiona said.

Scourge shook his head and gets back up, "No matter and first of all evil clones. I am a vampire and secondly you two obey me!"

"An old zombie vampire who is already dead and not alive? So boring" Evil Amy said.

"Yeah, I don't see any good guys around here for me to bite their necks. Just some slowpokes who are not purely evil like us. Sounds boring I say" Evil Sonic crossed his arms.

"I will become pure vampire again once I get my hands on that vampire heart gem" Scourge said and points directly at the evil clones, "And you shall bring it to me"

"Hmph, so you can wipe all your minions and everyone all over the world? You're insane" Evil Amy growled.

"Yeah, it's always the same old thing with evilness. The leader forces his minions to the work while he treats his minions like slaves when they do something wrong" Evil Sonic glared, "All we need is someone who are equally matched to challenge us"

"I'm glad you said that because you're out to destroy these two" Fiona showed a magic picture of the real Sonic and Amy.

"We're them" Evil Amy said.

"Yeesh, too much colorful looks of goodness. No dark colors like me? I'm disappointed" Evil Sonic growled.

"And that pink girl looks too bright" Evil Amy scoffed.

"Grrr! Too much good in them makes me sick!" Evil Sonic hissed.

"I'd say we rip them in half" Evil Amy said.

"Yeah" Evil Sonic grabs Scourge by the neck, "Tell us where these clones of us are or I'll bite your neck with so much pain you'll suffer in your death sleep" He glared evilly.

"ACK! They are at the vampire castle!" Scourge struggled for air.

"They better be there or we'll be back to end your undead life" Evil Sonic chuckled sinisterly as he released him.

"Not so fast Evil Sonic. I created you and Evil Amy and I can easily take your lives from you" Fiona warned.

"Very well. And don't forget, we are not the soft ones. We're so sinister and evil. And without us, you have nothing to fight those ridiculous good guys that always win" Evil Sonic growled.

"Yeah, end us and you'll lose" Evil Amy said.

"I know that. And I got more samples from the others" Fiona held out the vials with blood.

"Hmph, we don't need them. Evil Amy and I can send those good guys to hell" Evil Sonic chuckled.

"Just get going before I kill you two" Scourge groans.

"With pleasure" Evil Sonic cracks his knuckles as he zooms off with Evil Amy.

"Next time, don't make them extremely aggressive" Scourge glared at Fiona.

"That's what I created them to be evil" Fiona said.


	13. Evil Clones

**09/25/18**

 **22 Reviews, 19 Favs, 13 Follows**

 **Days in the Sun belongs to (c) Disney/Beauty and the Beast 2017.**

* * *

"Come on, I sang that song to you a hundred times! Don't you think it's enough? Amy rolled her eyes in annoyance that her vampire protector is begging for her to sing the same song.

"It's my favorite. I sang you songs when you were kid so now it's your turn" Sonic said, morphing into a wolf to use his cute puppy eyes, "Pretty please" He whined like cute puppy.

"No! Not this time!" Amy refused.

"Aaaaarrrroooooo!" Wolf Sonic howled in sadness.

"Damn it! Why do you have to kill me with that innocent puppy look?!" Amy gave in.

"Because it's your weakness" Wolf Sonic chuckled.

"You are so cocky every time" Amy shook her head but smiled as she sings the song for him.

 ** _Days in the sun_**

 ** _When my life has barely begun_**

 ** _Not until my whole life is done_**

 ** _Will I ever leave you?_**

 ** _x_**

 _ **Will I tremble again?**_

 _ **To my dear one's gorgeous refrain?**_

 _ **Will you now forever remain?**_

 _ **Out of reach of my arms?**_

 **x**

 _ **All those days in the sun**_

 _ **What I'd give to re-live just one**_

 _ **Undo what's done**_

 _ **And bring back the love**_

 **x**

 _ **Ohhhh...**_

 _ **I could sing**_

 _ **Of the pain these dark days bring**_

 _ **The spell... We're under**_

 _ **Still, its the wonder of us**_

 _ **I sing off tonight**_

 **x**

 _ **How in the midst of all this sorrow**_

 _ **Can so much hope and love endure**_

 _ **I was innocent and certain**_

 _ **Now I'm wiser but unsure**_

 _ **Days in the past**_

 _ **I can't go back into my childhood**_

 _ **All those precious moments**_

 _ **One that my father made secure**_

 _ **I can feel a change with me**_

 _ **I'm stronger now but still not free**_

 **x**

 _ **Days in the sun will return**_

 _ **We must believe as lovers do**_

 _ **That days in the sun**_

 _ **Will come shining through**_

"So beautiful" Wolf Sonic morphed back to a hedgehog and nuzzled his face in her quills.

"SONIC!" Amy burst out laughing.

"Little cute Amy" Sonic chuckled.

"Sonic, I'm a big girl now!" Amy blushed.

"But you're still my little rascal" Sonic smirked.

"Oh yeah" Amy turns around and nuzzled him on the chest.

"Oh shit!" Sonic accidently let out a purr.

"Come on, Sonikku. Give me some cute purrs" Amy said.

"Never" Sonic refused.

"You asked for it!" Amy pounced on him.

"AMY STOP!" Sonic screamed.

Just then, a white light appeared and took the form of Silver, "What's up, guys?"

Sonic quickly pushed Amy off and acts casual, "Nothing!"

"Oh, sorry guys!" Silver smiles nervously.

"Nothing happened! I swear!" Sonic panicked.

"Oh, okay. We're cool right?" Silver asked.

"Yup, anyways, what brings you here?" Sonic asked.

"Just to see how you're doing with protecting our Rose" Silver said.

"She's fine and nothing is gonna happen" Sonic said.

"You don't have to worry" Amy said.

"Wrong" Rouge flew in, "You two have dark doppelgangers heading this way"

"What?!" Sonic and Amy said in unison.

"You heard me. Two doppelgangers are coming for you" Rouge repeated.

"Oh no!" Sonic realized what this means, "It can't be no other than Scourge's doing!"

"They are probably here for the Vampire Heart!" Amy gasped.

"We better get ready!" Sonic said.

"You're gonna need our help too" Rouge said, spreading out her wings.

"If they're our doppelgangers, they might be tougher than all of you. But they might not be tough to beat us since we're equally matched" Sonic said.

"Hello there!" Said a dark voice.

"Damn it! How the hell did you get in here?!" Silver said.

"Simple, we are shadowy clones" Evil Amy appeared.

"And it's time you two counterparts do not exist in this world! Permanently!" Evil Sonic chuckled sinisterly.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Sonic morphs into a wolf and tries to attack them but Evil Sonic was too fast.

"Hehehe….so slow fool!" Evil Sonic taunts him.

"Take that!" Evil Amy whacked Sonic hard.

"HEY!" Amy ran towards her doppelganger, tackling her hard to get her away from Sonic.

"Stupid brat! I will rip you in half!" Evil Amy snarled.

"Don't you mean rip yourself in half? You are me" Amy said.

"More superior!" Evil Amy backhands at Amy.

Sonic tries to hit his doppelganger but he's too fast like him, "Fight like a mobian!" Sonic yelled.

"Surely you can do better!" Evil Sonic gives him a cruel grin. He spindashed at Sonic and after one blow he gave Sonic a slash on his back.

"AAAGGGHH!" Sonic screamed and then dodges in time before Evil Sonic could hit him, "Whoa! Come on, you're me! It's like you're fighting your reflection in the mirror!"

"Except that I have no fear!" Evil Sonic grabs Sonic by the throat and throws him at the painting.

"Rouge, we got to help them!" Silver said.

"No kidding!" Rouge said and flies at Evil Sonic while Silver goes for Evil Amy.

Rouge grabs Evil Sonic by the claws on her feet and flies up to drop him, but Evil Sonic morphs into shadows and covers her all over, "Struggle all you want! Even a gargoyle needs to breathe!" Evil Sonic laughed.

"Rouge, cover your ears!" Silver yelled so that he could do his banshee shriek, "AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Rouge did so and Evil Sonic was pushed right off her, "God damn it! That hurt!" Evil Sonic groans from the ringing in his ears.

"When you have 5 senses, they have weaknesses!" Rouge glared at the doppelganger.

"Just one problem, I cannot be destroyed!" Evil Sonic said.

"We have no weaknesses!" Evil Amy said.

"Everyone always has a weakness!" Silver growled.

"Huh? Try us!" Evil Amy grins.

"You don't like redeeming yourself!" Amy tackles her doppelganger from behind.

Evil Amy then takes out a double blade ax to attack Amy, "WHOA!" Amy quickly takes out her large hammer to block it, "Are you crazy?!"

"Oh yeah!" Evil Ay gave her a cruel grin as she swung her ax like crazy at Amy who blocks it with her hammer.

Sonic woke up from his knockout and saw his precious rascal battling her doppelganger, "AMY!" He rushed to help her.

"Look at her, so sweet and innocent! That's what makes your hero so weak!" Evil Amy taunting her counterpart.

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" Amy growls.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS YOU DARK CLONES!" Sonic's eyes glowed red.

"Never!" Evil Sonic and Evil Amy attacks him at the same time.

Just then, a swarm of locust flies from the sky and goes after the evil clones, "Fly my locusts! Go after those evil doppelgangers!" Knuckles commanding them.

"WHAT THE?!" Evil Sonic and Evil Amy gasps at the locusts flying towards them. The two shadowy clones are forced to retreat when the locusts attacked them.

"Yeah, run you sons of bitches! Run!" Knuckles yelled.

"Yeah!" Rouge joined.

The mummy echidna looks at the gargoyle bat and laughs nervously, "Don't get on my bad side, bat girl" Knuckles said.

"Just playing with you" Rouge said.

"What took you so long to unleash bug plague thingy?" Shadow growled.

"I had to find my old Book of the Dead" Knuckles chuckled nervously.

"Well good thinking, Knuckie" Rouge winked.

"Even for a bat you're batty" Knuckles hides his blush.

"You're too cute when you're blushing" Rouge teased.

"Damn it!" Knuckles groaned.

"Did you guys see those clones retreat?" Silver flew in.

"Yes, I made them run" Knuckles said.

"That was smart thinking, Knuckles!" Amy hugged him tightly.

"Easy girl!" Knuckles strained from the strong hug.

"I'm just so proud of you" Amy said.

"Thanks but you're tightening my bandages!" Knuckles gasping for air.

"Whoops, sorry" Amy realized and released him to let him breathe.

"Damn, girl. How in the world did you get so strong?" Knuckles gasping.

"Lots of exercise, spinach, and using the hammer" Amy said.

"Hehehe…..that's my rascal" Sonic chuckled.

 **x**

In the meantime, Scourge was so furious that the clones failed to steal the vampire heart from Sonic, "WHAT?! That mummy used locusts?!" Scourge screamed.

"Yeah and you could've told us about the monsters!" Evil Sonic growled.

"I did but you didn't listen!" Scourge scolded them.

"This time we're going back there tomorrow. Me and Evil Amy" Evil Sonic hissed.

"This time with more clones!" Fiona said, showing more evil clones.

"No, no, no! Evil Amy and I can do this!" Evil Sonic snarled with glowing red eyes.

"You can't withstand locusts. How can you handle that?" Scourge said.

"Simple, I can turn into a bat! Bats eat bugs" Evil Sonic chuckled.

"And for you, Evil Amy. You only have your hammer and you are the most vulnerable of the two" Scourge said.

"Don't ever call me vulnerable just because my counterpart and I are plain mobians!" Evil Amy growled with flaming red eyes.

"Fiona!" Scourge snaps his fingers.

Fiona casts a spell to force the two clones on their knees in great pain.

"AAGGHHH! What the bloody fuck is this?!" Evil Sonic groaned.

"Disobey me or you will be reduced to nothing!" Scourge warned.

"For the last time! We are not your slaves!" Evil Amy was this close to chopping Scourge's head off with her ax.

"FIONA! DO SOMETHING!" Scourge screamed.

"Right!" Fiona used a spell to suck the two clones into a bottle and puts two corks on each bottles.

"LET US OUT OF HERE!" The evil clones screamed.

"You almost killed your leader for your arrogance!" Fiona said to them.

"He's a zombie!" Evil Sonic yelled.

"Alright I release you but if you promise to obey!" Fiona pointed directly at them.

"Fine!" Evil Sonic begrudgingly said and Fiona releases them both.


	14. Werecat or Hedgehog?

**09/28/18**

 **23 Reviews, 19 Favs, 14 Follows**

 **Nebula the Hedgehog belongs to me.**

* * *

At Sonic's room, the vampire male was in pain from being knocked out from his evil doppelganger. His back had dark bruises and a cut which was hard to see though his royal blue color fur. He also has a minor dislocated left shoulder but he keeps saying to himself he's fine but his pink friend doesn't believe him.

"I'm okay. I swear" Sonic said.

"The way I see you groaning and trying to move your arm doesn't look fine to me" Amy said.

"Okay, I'm not fine. The dislocated shoulder makes me nervous to have it snap back to its right position" Sonic admitted.

"I wouldn't dare do it on you" Amy said and took out the wrapped taping bandages, "Now sit up and let me bandage you" She wraps Sonic's torso.

"Man, those doppelgangers are too strong. It's like we are equally matched but they don't have their own shadows" Sonic groans as he sits up while holding his aching shoulder.

"I guess next time we need to switch dance partner" Amy said.

"Your doppelganger was a lot dangerous. Did you see the size of her ax?" Sonic said.

"Yeah, it's the opposite of my hammer" Amy said, "Now hold still" She tries lifting Sonic's arm so that his dislocated shoulder snaps back to its right position.

 _ ***SNAP***_

"AAAGGGHH!" Sonic screamed as it was fixed, "Okay, I think I feel its back in the right position. Thanks" He strained.

"No problem, Sonikku" Amy said, pulling a blanket over him.

"Next time we need to be more prepared" Sonic said.

"How are we gonna do that? We couldn't beat them easily like a mobian" Amy said, handing him a glass of blood.

Sonic accepted it and drinks blood from the cup, "Thanks" He said and puts the glass aside.

"You know, I get this feeling that this mosquito bite must've been something from the beginning" Amy wondered.

"I've been thinking of it too. That's how they came to be" Sonic said.

"Wait, you also had a mosquito bite too?" Amy asked.

"Yeah I did but vampires rarely get bitten" Sonic said.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"That vampires usually don't get bitten by insects and this is an unusual case" Sonic said.

"Do you suppose that mosquito is not actually a real common mosquito? When I felt that bite, mortals don't feel a hard bite from a mosquito" Amy said.

"That can only mean one thing, it's a shapeshifter who bit us" Sonic said.

"But who would do that?" Amy said.

"My guess is Fiona Fox" Sonic said.

"The one that cursed Silver into a ghost?" Amy said.

"Must be because she said to be able to use shadowy clones" Sonic said.

"That explains why she needs our blood to make clones of us. Our dark sides are like our shadows" Amy said.

"Yes but now she may even make more" Sonic said.

 **x**

Shadow was in the woods hunting for prey in the morning, he did not want to hunt any animal that is a mother; like he promised to Amy that he won't kill any females that are already a mother.

He then saw a male buck in the woods, "Perfect prey" He smirked and quietly kneels down to sneak up to his prey.

Shadow licks his lips in hunger and launches forward to attack the deer when suddenly a large violet-blue cat bumped into him.

"AAGGHH!" They both crashed into each other which made the buck run off.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't see you there" The large cat said.

"You just wasted my meal!" Shadow growled.

"MEEEOOOOWWW!" The large cat jumped in fright as she morphed into a mix between a hedgehog and a werecat, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! No need to get your paws into tight fists!"

"Stay out of this!" Shadow snarled.

"Our prey ran off! I don't want to get into a fight with you! I don't even know you or where ever you came from!" The female werecat/hedgehog said.

"I'm Shadow the Werehog and you are?" Shadow asked her.

"Nebula the Hedgehog" She said her name.

"Hedgehog? You don't look like one" Shadow scoffed.

"I was cursed by an evil witch a long time ago. I'm a werecat but still a hedgehog on the inside" Nebula said.

"So basically werecat/hedgehog hybrid?" Shadow guessed, "Wait, cursed by a witch? A friend of mine was turned into a ghost" He then realized.

"What?!" Nebula got curious.

"My 'friend' Silver was turned into a ghost by a witch and then he was getting help to get solid form again" Shadow said.

"That's terrible. Having a curse is like being stuck with a bad life. But sometimes there is a good life while having this curse" Nebula said, trying to control herself from licking the fur on her arm like a cat, "Though sometimes being a werecat is like hard to control our animal instincts"

"Like what? Throwing up furballs or being scared of a cucumber for no reason?" Shadow chuckled.

"Hey! I do not! MEEEOOOWWW!" Nebula meowed in anger.

"Whoa, easy girl!" Shadow shouted.

"Whoops, sorry. But seriously, I do not get scared of cucumbers. And I don't throw up furballs. Anyways, do you live somewhere, puppy?" Nebula smirked.

"I live at a castle but for one thing I'm a full grown werehog" Shadow said.

"Define fully grown up" Nebula said.

"18 years old" Shadow said.

"Heh, you still look like a puppy" Nebula chuckled.

"Hey! I'm not a puppy!" Shadow snarled at her.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, no need to get so scary!" Nebula held her hands in defense.

"Hmph, not funny" Shadow scoffed.

"Sounds like you don't have a sense of fun, wolfie" Nebula snickered.

"Whatever" Shadow shrugs her off, turning around to leave.

"Talk to the cat tail" Nebula walked past him, brushing her long tail on Shadow's muzzle which made him react in shock at her doing that.

 **x**

Sonic was in bed since he felt the need to sleep on beds instead of coffins for a day, "You really do get easily tired whenever the sun is up" Amy said.

"I have to recover. I've been cramped up and I should sleep on the bed for a day" Sonic said.

"I know, Sonikku. Get some rest" Amy pulled the blanket up and before she could leave, Sonic grabs her arm.

"Stay with me, Ames" Sonic said.

"Okay" Amy took off her boots and got into the covers with him, "Sounds like you're worried about me too much"

"It's your well-being I care about, Amy" Sonic said, pulling her close to him, "I made a promise to protect you"

"Yes but I'm 13 years old" Amy said.

"And still young" Sonic said.

"You worry too much, Sonikku. If I were a queen you wouldn't be overprotective too much" Amy said, resting her head on his chest.

Sonic placed his hand on her back, "You're like a sister to Shadow. He worries too much about you too.

"He even said I reminded him of his late mother" Amy said.

"Just because you comfort him" Sonic said.

"Yeah but he's always so grouchy with you. It makes me so mad" Amy said.

"I know, Ames. He's my rival" Sonic said.

"I wish he could be nice to you. I hate to see you two fight" Amy said, drifting off to sleep.


	15. Fading

**10/02/18**

 **24 Reviews, 20 Favs, 15 Follows**

* * *

Silver was FaceTiming Blaze on his iPhone while Knuckles is playing the new game Tomb Raider Shadow of the Tomb on PS4.

"Do you know anything about witch spells of creating shadowy clones?" Silver asked.

 _"No but only those that use dark magic can. I have a feeling that it's the same witch that cursed you, Silver. Maybe Mrs. Rose and I should head to Transylvania"_ Blaze said.

"No, it's too dangerous here. We made a promise to Amy to keep her mother safe from danger. Speaking of Amy, how is the fake Amy doing with schoolwork?" Silver asked, talking about the clone Amy that Blaze created to keep the real Amy's schoolwork going from her absence.

 _"_ _Doing well. She is already doing the real Amy's homework"_ Blaze said.

"Good. Amy would kill us if she flunks back a grade" Silver said.

 _"_ _That's why we're helping her"_ Blaze said.

"Good. Now we need to keep an eye out if Scourge launches another assault" Silver said.

 _"_ _Just make sure Amy is not in danger. Her mother is worried about this"_ Blaze said.

"We got the situation under control" Silver said.

 _"_ _And don't die"_ Blaze said.

"You know me, Blaze. I can't die" Silver chuckled.

 _"You're not dead but you will be"_ Blaze said.

"Right. Silver out" Silver said before hanging up.

Shadow walks in with a new friend but he's trying to keep his distance from her since he's not used to another were-creature, "How long were you a werecat?" Shadow asked.

"Since I was 13 years old" The werecat/hedgehog said.

"And how old are you now?" Shadow asked again.

"17 years old" Nebula said.

"For 4 years? That's not how long you have become what you are now" Shadow said.

"No but I never had any experience as a real normal teenage life" Nebula said.

"Whoa, who is this? A new friend of yours?" Silver asked Shadow.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. Meet Nebula" Shadow introduced Nebula to Silver.

"Uh, hi" Nebula waved shyly.

"Hi. So you're a mix between a werecat and a hedgehog?" Silver said.

"Yes, I was cursed" Nebula said, "And I'm guessing you're cursed too since Shadow told me about you"

"Yes, I am really alive but half dead due to being a ghost" Silver said.

"Not easy phasing through things?" Nebula said.

"Nah, because I could accidently fall through the floor too" Silver said.

"Like the time your head was stuck on the floor" Shadow said.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny" Silver laughed sarcastically, "Maybe next time I can possess your body, Shadow"

"Grrrrr…." Shadow growled lowly at him.

"Anyways, who is your leader?" Nebula asked.

"Sonic the vampire king" Shadow said.

"Is he around here? I would like to meet him" Nebula said.

"Yes but its day time and we know vampires sleep during the day" Shadow said.

"Oh yes of course" Nebula said.

"When it's night time he'll wake up. But don't puke furballs when you're around here" Shadow said.

"Again, I don't puke furballs, flea bag" Nebula rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me?!" Shadow reacted.

"Talk to paw, wolfie. Maybe next time you don't accuse me I'll say your real name" Nebula chuckled at his reaction.

"Good" Shadow shrugs and walks with her through the castle to show her around.

"Your reaction was kinda funny, wolfie" Nebula chuckled.

"Whatever" Shadow ignored her.

"I'm being honest, it was really funny" Nebula pouts.

"Alright fine it was" Shadow admitted.

 **x**

Sonic was still asleep in bed while Amy was talking to Cream and Rouge about girl stuff, "So what have you two been doing lately?" Amy asked them.

"Blending into the shadows" Cream said.

"Keeping my eyes sharp for danger by the rooftop" Rouge said.

"Cool, I have been into shopping at town" Amy said.

"Oh, boy. Sonic would so angry that you had no one to protect you" Rouge said.

"But I'm brave enough to stand my ground" Amy said.

"This is no movie, darling. Your world only fights each other but they never fought monsters in real life" Rouge said.

"I know but Van Helsing was a great monster hunter in the books" Amy said.

"Except he doesn't exist in this world" Cream said.

"And as a gargoyle I don't really like when the pigeons are all over me when I'm in stone form" Rouge said.

"What happens if a gorgon turns you to stone? Will you still be stone?" Amy asked.

"I'm immune to it" Rouge said.

Suddenly, Amy hears Sonic growling in distress in his sleep like he was having another daymare again, "Oh, gosh! Sonikku!" Amy ran up to him, "Sonic, wake up" She tries to gently shake him but he was still growling in distress.

"Must….kill….person who hurt my friend!" Sonic growls in his sleep.

"Cream, give me that cup of blood!" Amy said.

Cream handed her a cup of blood and Amy pours it in Sonic's mouth, hoping that he'll wake up.

The vampire's eyes shot wide open when he felt the blood in his mouth, "What the?!" He gasped and coughed.

"Oh, Sonic! You're awake!" Amy said.

"I had the weirdest daymare" Sonic said, "Let's not talk about it" He added.

"Okay but don't ever scare me like that again. You told me you wouldn't get another daymare again" Amy puts her hand on his muzzle.

"I guess I was wrong. Maybe I've been stressed out too much. I'm just worried about you, Ames. I lost my family a long time ago and I don't want to lose another one again. You're so young to die" Sonic grabbed her and buried his face in her quills.

Amy hugged Sonic for comfort while Cream and Rouge left the room, "Don't let fear mess with your head, Sonikku. Stress does that to you" Amy said.

"You're right, Ames" Sonic said.

"When you say such things in your sleep in upsets me" Amy said.

"What? I don't sleep talk" Sonic said.

"I heard you say that you wanted to kill the ones who hurt us" Amy said.

Sonic became astonished, "Did I?"

"Yes you did" Amy said.

"Amy, sometimes killing is the only thing to do. When someone who has no soul, heart, or reason it destroys everything. Like those doppelgangers that have no soul, no heart, and no reason. We don't have a choice" Sonic sighs.

"In self-defense is better than intentionally" Amy said.

"Ames, it's not that easy. When I got bitten I was in pain. Hungry for blood and so desperate that I had no choice. I did not want to kill but I had no choice. If didn't drink blood I would go savage" Sonic said, "Long ago, I hunted a wild horse and I couldn't control my hunger. Do you know what happened when I bit the horse?"

"You killed it didn't you?" Amy said.

"I thought I did but I accidently turned it into a vampire" Sonic said.

"I thought draining all the blood would kill the victim" Amy said.

"I didn't drain it. It was my first victim and it's still out there today. I called him Lucky because he survived. Killing someone doesn't make you a monster, Ames. Terrorists are the monsters" Sonic said.

"Yeah they are and ISIS is the monsters in humans' eyes" Amy said.

"Yeah. There are different types of killings, Ames. Killing to survive and killing for desire" Sonic said.

"Scourge kills for sport" Amy said.

"Because vampires are against him" Sonic said, "But he'll never steal the vampire heart. He has to go through me to get it" Sonic said, looking at the vampire heart.

"We don't know when he'll strike again" Amy said.

"No but our doppelgangers will" Sonic said.

 **x**

In the meantime, Evil Sonic was training by smashing statues, "The next time that witch tries to imprison us again, I won't show mercy!"

"Tell me about it. It's like they only want us to do the work for them! I should've stabbed that zombie's heart and brain!" Evil Amy growled.

"Yeah but after all we have no souls" Evil Sonic said.

"And we don't have our own shadows because we are their shadows" Evil Amy said.

Just then, both are starting to fade a little, "Huh, what's happening to us?!" Evil Sonic gasped at his hand fading back and forth.

"Oh no! I think it's because we've been separated from our counterparts for days! If we fade, they will fade too!" Evil Amy gasped.

"Then we got to get back to them as their real shadows!" Evil Sonic said.

They two zoom off back to the castle but was stopped by Scourge and Fiona, "And where do you think you're going?!" Scourge glared.

"This is not the time! We're fading and if we don't get back to them on time, they will fade too!" Evil Sonic said.

"Fade? This is brilliant!" Scourge chuckled evilly, "That means I'll get the vampire heart!"

"This is not brilliant! If they fade, Sonic's vampire heart will fade along with him!" Fiona said.

"Damn it! But I will come with you this time. It is time to take the gem from Sonic and I will become a real vampire again!" Scourge said.

"No way, old corpse! You're gonna get killed and if my counterpart sees you he will try to kill you! So don't try to follow us!" Evil Sonic said as he and Evil Amy ran off as fast as they can before they fade away.

"Stubborn clones!" Scourge growled.

 **x**

Sonic and Amy were noticing themselves fading back and forth too, "What is happening to us?!" Amy getting freaked out.

"Our shadows need to be reconnected with us. If not we're thin air!" Sonic said.

"Then that means we die with our clones!" Amy got worried.

"Amy, calm down. We'll find them" Sonic tries to hug her but his arms faded right through her, "We're losing our molecular structure!"

"Oh no!" Amy became more worried.

"Oh yes!" Came Evil Amy's voice.

"You!" Sonic glared.

"Yes and we're here to claim your lives!" Evil Sonic said but his body is fading more and more, "As in getting back into your life right now!"

"Then I'm taking you in!" Sonic leaps onto Evil Sonic and pulled him in.

"We're gonna fade in a few seconds! We gotta connect back or we'll fade into nothing!" Evil Amy said.

"RIGHT NOW!" Amy said and leaps onto her clone.


	16. Lone Wolf

**10/08/18**

 **25 Reviews, 20 Favs, 15 Follows**

* * *

"It's just that vampires and were-creatures don't get along with each other. That's why I don't get along with Sonic" Shadow talking to Nebula.

"Shadow, just because you're a werehog doesn't mean you should follow your ancestors' footsteps to hate vampires. The world is changing and this is the 21st century. If you were really raised by Sonic you would appreciate him" Nebula said.

"I have my predatory instincts. I cannot change who I am" Shadow said, heading to the door of Sonic's old bedroom.

"So do I but we all have our good side. I may be a werecat but I'm still the same old me in personality. I never wanted to be a werecat but for 4 years of learning this curse by getting used to it" Nebula said.

"Hmph, women sure are compassionate" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Some men are compassionate too! Next time try to be a gentleman for once in your life!" Nebula growled.

"I am a gentleman! Just not every time!" Shadow said.

"Oh yeah? Then why did you snarl at me earlier? I don't think that was very nice" Nebula crossed her arms.

Shadow then became lost at words, "Never mind" He replied.

"Just like always. Boys don't want to admit it" Nebula rolled her eyes.

"Of course" Shadow murmurs.

"Are you gonna open the door or what?" Nebula asked.

The werehog opens the door and got inside with her, only to see Sonic and Amy struggling to get their shadowy clones back as their real shadows.

"GET INSIDE OF ME NOW!" Sonic tried to pull Evil Sonic into him.

"No you will be!" Evil Sonic struggled.

Sonic knew that the more he argues with his evil clone the more they'll both disappear into nothing. The only chance to get his real shadow back is by getting into the sunlight window, which is really gonna hurt him.

"The windows!" Sonic gulps nervously and then grabs Evil Sonic and forces himself and him into the sunlight. Both of them screamed in pain as their skin starts to smoke up.

"OWW! What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Evil Sonic screamed in pain.

"Do you want us to disappear forever or do you want to stay alive by being back as my real shadow?!" Sonic groans from feeling burned.

Evil Sonic looks at Evil Amy already back as Amy's real shadow, "NOOO!" Evil Sonic screamed as he was turned into a regular shadow again.

Sonic got out of the sunlight and his skin and fur healed rapidly, "Man, I wish I could step into the sunlight without getting burned"

"Uhhh….what just happened?" Nebula was a little froze up from whatever she just saw.

"Our shadow clones tried to kill us" Sonic said.

"Wait, who are you?" Amy asked.

"Nebula the Werecat but I'm really a hedgehog" Nebula introduced herself.

"Aww….Shadow made a new friend" Amy awed at Shadow.

"Hmph, whatever" Shadow scoffs.

"Is he always like that?" Nebula asked.

"Uh….yeah" Sonic said, "Sounds like you could use a friend after all, Shadow. Since you don't like me as a father to you" He chuckled.

"I rather see you as a king" Shadow said.

"Funny" Sonic chuckled, "Anyways, what you saw was our evil shadowy clones. They were sent by Scourge the evilest vampire so he could get the vampire heart"

"Wait, did you say Scourge?! The green hedgehog with icy blue eyes?!" Nebula gasped.

"Yes, the vampire zombie wants his gem and become king" Sonic points at his gem.

"Did you say…..he's a zombie? MEOOOOWWW!" Nebula jumped in Shadow's arms in fright by the word 'zombie'.

"Uhh….what's with you?" Sonic asked.

"Sorry, it's just I have a fear of zombies" Nebula shuddered.

"Scaredy cat" Shadow scoffed and dropped her on purpose.

"Ow!" Nebula grunts in pain after being dropped. Shadow leaves her there with Sonic and Amy.

"Sheesh, rude much? No wonder why his name means dark and arrogant" Nebula growled lowly.

"I know right. He is only calm when I'm around" Amy said.

"Why?" Nebula asked.

"Long story" Amy said.

"He was abandoned or alone in the wild as a pup. I took him in to raise him" Sonic said.

"So you're his guardian?" Nebula asked.

"Yes" Sonic said.

"But if you raised him why doesn't he appreciate you? Orphan children would appreciate their guardians for raising them" Nebula said.

"He became too impulsive and arrogant" Sonic said to her.

"But you did nothing wrong to him. There's no reason he should hate you" Nebula said with concern.

"I tried but he keeps holding grudges" Sonic said.

"Holding grudges for too long can make a person to not trust anyone. Maybe I should reason with him. To help him understand but I know I can't force him to change" Nebula said, went to find Shadow.

"Do you think Shadow will trust her?" Amy asked Sonic.

"I sure hope so" Sonic said.  
"

Reminds me of the time you always trust me to go trick or treating with you on Halloween every year. Remember last year we were Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Amy said.

"Oh yeah. It was a purrrfect event" Sonic joked.

"Very funny, kitty" Amy rolled her eyes.

 **x**

With Shadow, he was in his room being alone like he always do like a lone wolf, literally, "That woman sure has a lot compassion" He then heard someone come in, "What now, kitty cat?"

"Sheesh, rude much?" Nebula sighs.

"No way. Even if you growl, snarl, or try to bite my face off. I don't care but I hate to see you becoming anti-social" Nebula said.

"Why are you even here?" Shadow said.

"Because I know you're alone" Nebula said.

"Why do you sound like you're worried about me? You don't know anything about me, kitty" Shadow looked at her.

"Because it's not good being bitter and alone. It would make you lose trust in everyone" Nebula said.

Shadow gave a heavy sigh, "You're right"

"The more you don't trust anyone, you'll lose yourself" Nebula said, "Is that what you really want, Shadow? To be alone with no one to care for you?"

"Well…..the truth to be told, no" Shadow admitted.

"Then why did you shut your friends out?" Nebula asked.

"I just don't want them to be involved and as for Sonic he is no foster dad to me" Shadow said.

"He's your guardian" Nebula said, "He told me he raised you. Shadow, a guardian does not mean they will replace your real parents. Guardians that have a good heart raises you and to keep you safe. Sonic may be alone as you are too for losing a family. But friendship is also like being a family too"

"You're right, Nebula" Shadow sighs deeply, "How do you know this?" He asked.

"Women are very compassionate. Love and beauty restores everything in life" Nebula said.

"You sound like Amy Rose" Shadow smirked.

"I do?" Nebula asked.

"Why not? You're both female" Shadow shrugs.

"Yes. Anyway, wanna go to the library?" Nebula asked.

"All right then" Shadow goes with Nebula to the library.


	17. Weakness

**10/15/18**

 **27 Reviews, 20 Favs, 15 Follows**

* * *

Amy was in a dark room where she can't see anything in the dark. It was a practice for her to feel movement around her like a nocturnal predator hiding in the shadows to stalk its prey, "I can't see anything, Sonic!"

"Exactly, don't trust your eyes or you'll be blind in the dark. Trust your instincts" Sonic said, "Remember what I taught you about your fur standing up whenever I'm getting close to you"

"Just don't make me fall because I can't see the walls" Amy said, a little nervous that she can't find the wall.

"Hehehe….your neck is so delicious" Sonic pretending to scare her.

"Oh no! Please don't bite me!" Amy pretending to beg for her life.

"Good, I can't hear your heartbeat. Vampires can hear heartbeats a mile away" Sonic chuckled.

"Oh no!" Amy pretending to be scared, trying to find where he is without trusting her eyes; she heard him sneak past her but her fur didn't stand up if he's close, "Steady, steady" She whispered.

Sonic attempts to pounce on her, pretending to bite her neck, "Gotcha!"

"Damn it!" Amy groans.

"I told you to trust your instincts. The more you get scared, the easier the predator tries to kill you" Sonic said and turns on the lights.

"Yes, I guess I have to be Amy Van Helsing" Amy said.

"Hilarious. I'm like the wind that can't be stabbed in the heart" Sonic smirked.

"Really Sonic?" Amy was not amused.

"What? It's true. I still have my mortal power of speed" Sonic said.

"Just kidding" Amy said.

"Funny. I'm still the mortal me" Sonic said.

"Yup, now what?" Amy said.

"Since it's morning, I'll be going to sleep. In my coffin this time" Sonic said.

"Alright then. I'll go to the library" Amy said.

"And don't make me worry about you again when I'm asleep" Sonic said, morphing into a bat.

"You make me worry about you too, king" Amy said.

"Right" Bat Sonic said as he flew away.

Amy then goes downstairs to the library, hoping that Sonic will be fine in the coffin without getting another daymare again.

 **x**

"For 4 years of being cursed, I haven't experienced real normal teenage life. Just wild cat teenage life" Nebula said to Shadow.

"You mean you fear being rejected by normal people?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. Fiona took my life away from me" Nebula said, clenching her fist in anger, "I had a perfect life but now I don't and I had to leave my old life. And now I'm starting to forget my old life now because I've been alone for too long"

"Try to remember Nebula. Perhaps we need to go where you grew up" Shadow suggested.

"I can't. It's too risky for mortal beings to see what I am. There's no going back now" Nebula looks away.

"What if you disguise as a cat while I disguise myself as a wolf" Shadow said.

"I tried that but that didn't work. Mortal world is not gonna accept us monsters, Shadow. We can't force them to accept us" Nebula said.

"Then what do you suggest we do instead?" Shadow asked.

"Nothing. That's what I just do since I'm no longer a mobian" Nebula sighs.

"I never give up, Nebula. Yes, I know we don't have any mortal traditions in us but sometimes we are still ourselves. I can't smile normally because I have canines. I can't get used to sharp hearings and smell. Most importantly, I can't control my inner wolf instincts whenever there's a full moon" Shadow said.

"Heh, so you basically go feral?" Nebula tried to contain her laughter.

"Sometimes but no" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"What about resisting? Can you resist playing fetch?" Nebula holding a bone in her paw-hand.

The werehog's ears perked up in excitement as he got down on all fours, "Oh shit! No! No! No! Don't even think about it! Damn it!" Shadow could not control his tail or his excitement like a happy dog.

Nebula then makes a gesture as if she was gonna throw it but Shadow just ran after where he thought she threw it "Shadow! FETCH!" She threw the bone.

Shadow leaps up and grabs the bone, then aggressively gnaws on it like a savage wolf.

"Looks like you are a puppy" Nebula chuckled.

"Rrrrrrrhhhhh" Shadow growled while gnawing.

"Careful, you might break your teeth" Nebula smirked.

Shadow lets go of the bone, "I am not a puppy, woman"

"Just kidding" Nebula said.

 **x**

Sonic was awake around 3 pm because he didn't feel like sleeping all day, so he decided to have Tails create a simulation room like a daylight paradise. For years he's been forgetting what it's like to be in the sunlight and he doesn't want to be scared of it again just because he's a vampire.

"You could try sunscreen to protect yourself from sunburn" Tails said.

"I did but it doesn't last for long, Tails. Is the simulation working okay, Tails?" Sonic asked, a little excited.

"It sure will" Tails turns the machine on by a lever, "Get in and enjoy"

"For a young 8 year old Frankenstein fox, you sure are like the real Frankenstein" Sonic said.

"You could say that" Tails said.

Sonic then gets inside, though a little startled that it felt real but the sunlight did not feel like UV, "It's beautiful" Sonic thought. It felt like when he first was a mortal. He walked up to some flowers that blown in the wind and seeing the fields, "Just like when I was a kid" He smiles and sees the clouds in the sky covering the sun, he laid down to look at the clouds, "I wish vampires can walk in daylight like those movies"

He then thought of the vampires in Twilight who glitters when exposed in sunlight, but found it somewhat weird.

"Nah, I rather be like normal people" He shrugs it off.

"Hey Sonic" A familiar voice spooked him.

"AAAHHH!" Sonic jumped up and morphed into a bat, "Oh, it's you Amy. Don't scare me out of nowhere" He said while flapping his wings.

"Sorry Sonikku" Amy chuckled nervously.

"You sure know how to do scare cams with the iPhone" Bat Sonic chuckled.

"I sure do" Amy said.

"What are you doing in the simulation room?" Bat Sonic landed on her head.

"Just came to check on you and how this thing does" Amy said.

"I see. And I must say Tails did a good job" Amy said.

"Yup, it feels almost real except the fake sunlight doesn't feel warm. I don't want to be scared of the real sunlight forever" Bat Sonic said on top of her head.

"Oh, Sonic. You won't be" Amy said.

"But man, I'm glad I don't look pale without the sunlight's vitamin D" Bat Sonic said.

"To me the sun is dangerous if exposed too long it gives skin cancer. Which I don't have" Amy said.

"If you're at the hottest country like Egypt, then yes" Bat Sonic said.

"Yes" Amy nodded and picked up the bat from her head, "You like cuddling near my ears, huh?"

"I can't help it Ames. I love the smell of strawberry shampoo" Bat Sonic flew back on her head and nuzzled some more.

"You are too cute as a bat" Amy pets him between the ears.

"Uh thanks" Bat Sonic blushed, "Sometimes I wonder how many times you're gonna keep looking at my fangs sticking out"

"As long as I'm around" Amy joked.

"Funny. But I'm not letting my fangs bite your neck like that. Nuh uh" Bat Sonic said.

"Don't forget that if something happens to me you'll have to save me. It's not a promise, it's a choice" Amy said.

"Promises are promises" Sonic said and morphs back to a hedgehog.

"Does my neck make you feel…..desirable?" Amy asked.

"Don't ask, Ames" Sonic said nervously.


	18. Captured

**10/18/18**

 **29 Reviews, 20 Favs, 15 Follows**

* * *

Scourge has had enough of waiting for a few days and he doesn't care if he can't fight like a normal being but he won't rest until he has his hands on that vampire heart.

"I must get it at once! I need to do it myself!" Scourge talked to himself.

"You know a zombie can't fight regularly. They just bite and moan like a dead person dying" Fiona said.

"I know that but I need an army that is fast, quick, and easily hiding in plain sight" Scourge said.

"What about swarm of bats? You're a vampire so you still might have your power to command regular bats" Fiona said.

"Why didn't I think of that before?!" Scourge facepalmed.

"Well you should've looked up!" Fiona pointed upward.

Scourge looked up but then grins, "Oh yeah! Bats! Invade the castle and bring Sonic to me!" Scourge raised his hand shouting.

The bats flew out in huge swarms out of the hideout as Scourge grins maliciously showing his jagged teeth.

 **x**

"No, no, no! This is not funny, Shadow!" Nebula trying to resist from chasing after the laser dot.

Shadow points the laser to a curtain and Nebula leaps up trying to get it, "This is just too much fun" Shadow said.

"Damn it! This is why I hate my cat weakness!" Nebula running around in circles to chase the red dot, "MEOOOWW!" She tries to grab it but it was impossible.

"Now this is hilarious" Shadow chuckled.

"You are so dead when I scratch your face off!" Nebula said.

"Now this is torture, Shads" Silver shook his head in annoyance.

"Okay fine" Shadow turned the laser off.

Nebula stops chasing it and glared at the werehog, "Never do that again, wolfie" She growled.

"Then what? Wait I hear something" Shadow heard distant flapping.

"MEEEOOOWW!" Nebula's fur went up in fright, "My fur is standing up!"

"SKRRRRRRIIIIIIIII!" Came the swarm of bats in.

"Oh, shit! Bat swarm!" Silver yelled.

The bats landed onto each of them and bit them, "OW! I thought bats are harmless!" Shadow screamed.

"No, someone is controlling them!" Knuckles said.

"OW MY EARS!" Rouge screamed.

"Where is Blaze when we need her?!" Silver flying around to dodge the bats.

"She's not here! We'll just have to fight these annoying pests!" Knuckles said.

"MEEEEEEOOOOOW!" Nebula shrieked in pain when a bat bites her, "They better not have rabies!"

"AGH! GET THEM OFF!" Cream screamed.

"Where the hell is Sonic?! Vampires can call off the bats!" Shadow running on all fours to get the bats off of him.

"I am here!" Sonic flew out to get the situation under control.

"Don't just stand there, Batman! Call off the bats now!" Shadow yelled sarcastically.

"You got it!" Sonic said and unleashed a bat call, "EEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!"

The bats heard a bat squeak call and they stopped what they're doing, "I command you to fly free" Sonic commanded and the bats flew out of the broken window, "Well, that was too easy. Waaaay…..to easy" Sonic felt something was wrong until he realized it was a distraction, "Oh shit! It was a distraction! Amy!" Sonic morphed into a bat and flew out of the broken window. He saw Scourge capturing Amy from far away.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Come and get her!" Scourge taunts him.

"Let her go!" Bat Sonic flew to get her but Scourge held out a holy cross to weaken him.

"AAAARRGHHH!" Bat Sonic felt weaken and falls down, morphing into a hedgehog, "Amy…."

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Amy tries to get free but Scourge's grip was too strong.

"I know his weakness and I won't stop until he hands me the vampire heart" Scourge chuckled evilly and drops the holy cross near Sonic.

"You're…..not…..getting it!" Sonic said weakly.

"Then your precious mortal is mine! I'll be waiting until you make your choice!" Scourge left Sonic with Amy.

"Sonic! Don't give up! I know you'll rescue me!" Amy screamed while getting dragged.

"Amy…..no! I'll…..agh….come to save you" Sonic moans in pain from looking at the holy cross.

"Sonic!" Rouge flew in to see the vampire wincing from pain, "Shit!" She threw the holy cross away from Sonic.

"Ugh….thanks Rouge" Sonic said as Rouge helps him up.

"Seems like the holy cross is your kryptonite" Rouge said.

"Funny but I'm getting weaker by the second and I need blood to fill me up. I'm far away from here and I won't be able to make it" Sonic groans from being weak.

"Hang on" Rouge carried Sonic and flies back to the castle.

 **x**

As soon as they got there, Sonic was becoming too weak to move like his energy has drained him due to the holy cross draining his vampire powers.

"He needs blood now!" Knuckles noticed his state.

"And quickly before he dies!" Rouges said.

"I'll give him mine" Shadow said.

"No way! Werehog blood won't work! I need fresh blood. Knuckles, please turn water into blood" Sonic begged.

"Okay then" Knuckles rushes to get some water. When he came back he had a bottle of blood which was previously water. He pours it into Sonic's mouth.

When Sonic drinks blood he instantly gained strength to stand up, "Aaahh…finally. I was this close to dying" Sonic said.

"Tell us what happened when you tried to stop Scourge" Silver said.

"The bat swarm was a distraction. Scourge used a holy cross to keep me away from saving Amy" Sonic explained.

"Wait. Amy got captured?" Cream gasped.

"I'm afraid so" Sonic said.

"We got to go and save her! Scourge really hates mortals and he might hurt her!" Manic said with fear.

"But he has holy things and a dark witch to stop us!" Sonia said.

"No, I need to do this alone. Scourge is after me. The vampire heart chose me for a reason and it's not coming off from my arm. Literally I mean. I made a promise to Amy and her mother and a promise cannot be broken" Sonic morphed into a bat and flies out to find Amy.

 **x**

At Scourge's place, Amy was kept in chains and cuffs at the green vampire-zombie's throne.

"Comfortable?" Scourge asked Amy.

"Uh, no. Not really because getting captured and cuffed by you does not feel comfortable" Amy glared at him, "When I get out of here I'm gonna stab your heart and head at the same time for trying to hurt Sonic!"

"In your dreams. Once I get the gem I'll be a pure vampire again and you'll be disposed of" Scourge said.

"You think you can change the past? You can't because the past already happened and you're already dead and the dead cannot become alive again" Amy said.

"SILENCE!" Scourge yelled.

"No because you just don't want to listen! When you're dead again that grim reaper will punish you for escaping the underworld!" Amy glared at him.

"Huh, I still have a soul" Scourge scoffs.

"I hope that grim reaper will steal your soul again. You don't belong in the living world. Every story always has a hero saving the world and the villain defeated" Amy said.

"It ain't over until it's over! And I shall drain you once I have the gem" Scourge said.

"Yeah, good luck with that because I don't think the vampire heart will choose you. Sonic will try to stop you. He never gives up" Amy said.

"Heh, I got all the weakness for him. As an undead I am so far immune to them" Scourge sneered as Fiona steps out.

"You may be immune to vampire weakness but you have zombie weakness" Amy said.

"Of course but it ain't gonna be easy to kill me though" Scourge said.

"What are you gonna do, dance around like a clumsy doofus? Yeah right" Amy scoffed.

Offended, Scourge grabs Amy by the throat, "Don't insult me!"

"Scourge, put her down! We need her alive!" Fiona said.

Scourge drops the pink hedgehog to the floor, "You're right, Fiona. I'll let you land the final blow to Sonic when he's here"

 **x**

Bat Sonic can hear a heartbeat a mile away and he knew it was Amy, "I'm coming Amy!" He flew down but stopped when he saw a lot of holy crosses and some garlic around the area, "Damn it! How do I get through?"

"Maybe I can help you" Silver appeared out of nowhere.

"Aaaahh! Silver?! Why the hell did you follow me?!" Bat Sonic said.

"Because I knew you wouldn't be able to do this alone. I have an idea but I know you're not gonna like this" Silver said.

Bat Sonic morphed back to a hedgehog and knew what Silver is talking about, "No, no, no, no! No way!"

"Come on! If Amy is in there she could be tortured! You have to trust me, Sonic!" Silver said.

Sonic had no choice but to trust him if it was the only way to get through the holy crosses and the garlic, "Fine but you better not tell stories about this! Bring it in" Sonic spread his arms out.

"I won't but if it's a good story I will" Silver flew into Sonic's body to possess his body.

"Let's do it" Sonic talked to Silver in his mind as Silver controlled the body and walks past the holy crosses and the garlic, feeling no weakness or pain.

When they came through, Silver came out of Sonic's body.

"Thanks buddy" Sonic said.

"Anytime. I got a score to settle with Fiona anyway" Silver said.

"You keep her distracted, I'll handle Scourge" Sonic said.

"Copy that" Silver said and phases into the walls. Sonic then ran to find Scourge.


	19. Choice

**10/22/18**

 **31 Reviews, 21 Favs, 17 Follows**

* * *

"You don't know anything about being king to vampires! You're not fit to being king you monster!" Amy yelled at the zombie vampire. Even if she's cuffed she can still kick.

"SHUT UP!" Scourge punched Amy hard in the stomach, "I will become king and that's final!"

Amy held her stomach, "Keep dreaming" She kicked him in the crotch.

"OWW!" Scourge groaned, "You little brat!" He moaned in pain.

"Oh, now a zombie can feel pain" Amy said.

"I am still vampire remember! And I could drain you right now!" He grabs Amy and prepared to bite her neck.

A blue blur wolf tackled Scourge down, away from Amy as it snarls angrily at him.

"YOU! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET PAST YOUR WEAKNESS?!" Scourge yelled.

"I don't need to tell you, corpse!" Wolf Sonic said and morphs back to a hedgehog so he could strangle Scourge.

"SONIC LOOK OUT! HE'S GOT A WOODEN STAKE!" Amy screamed.

Scourge shoves Sonic to the wall and prepares to kill him but Sonic grabs his wrists struggling against him.

"You are not worthy being the king of vampires! I AM!" Scourge grins maliciously.

"Oh yeah?! Then how come I'm chosen? The vampire heart chose me for a reason! It didn't choose you because you would kill our kind and the whole world because of your insanity!" Sonic said, kicking him off.

Scourge then morphed into his undead wolf form to face against Sonic, "You are so gonna regret saying that you blue rat!"

Sonic morphed into his wolf form as well and the two fought as they bit and clawed at each other in the fight. Initially Wolf Sonic had the upper hand when he manage to deliver heavy blows at Wolf Scourge but then Wolf Scourge grabs him by the neck and hurls him to the floor and slams him at the wall.

"UGH!" Wolf Sonic morphed into a hedgehog.

"This time you stay down while you watch your precious mortal die in pain!" Wolf Scourge growled.

"NOO!" Sonic's eyes glowed red in anger.

Scourge morphed to hedgehog form and goes up to Amy, "I swear I will do it if you don't surrender the gem to me! And if you don't say good bye to her!" Scourge grabs Amy by the neck, threatening to snap her neck.

"Let….go….of me!" Amy gasping.

"Put her down, Scourge! She's an innocent child!" Sonic begged.

"If you value her life, I'll let her go if you bow before me" Scourge said. Sonic sighs, he had no choice to do as he was told to and bowed before Scourge. Scourge unshackles Amy and let her to Sonic, "Just as I thought. Now the gem" Scourge said.

Unknown to him Silver came behind him, "Peek-a-boo!" Silver kicks Scourge hard against the wall.

"URGH!" Scourge grunts.

"SONIC NOW!" Silver signaled.

Sonic nods and spindashed at Scourge hard to crash through the wall.

"Thanks Silver. Where's Fiona?" Amy said.

"Let's say she fell in a cauldron and burned in hell. Like the story of Hansel and Gretel" Silver said.

"But your curse?" Amy asked.

"Unbroken" Silver sighs.

Amy heard that Sonic is screaming in fear, "Oh no! Scourge has the wooden stake! He's gonna kill Sonic!" Amy ran to help Sonic.

"Amy, no!" Silver tried to grab her but she was too quick.

Sonic was bruised up from trying to fight Scourge but he did not have the strength to fight back, "Say hello to your ancestors, Sonic" Scourge was about to stab Sonic's heart with a wooden stake, he strikes but someone got in front of Sonic to take the blow.

When Sonic opens his eyes he saw what shocked him. Amy took the blow!

"AMY!" Sonic gasped in horror.

"Forgive me…..Sonikku" Amy gasps hard for air as Scourge threw her aside.

"AMY NO! GRRRRRRRR!" Sonic in despair and rage he grabbed a nearby sword, "You are so gonna pay for this!" His eyes glowed red in anger.

"Why? Your pathetic mortal got in the way! Blame her!" Scourge glared.

"SHUT UP!" Sonic swung the sword at him, "YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" Sonic screamed.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE KING OF VAMPIRES! YOU'RE JUST A YOUNG AND WEAK HEDGEHOG WHO STILL HAS HIS MORTAL PERSONALITY!" Scourge tried to strike him but Sonic was too fast.

"Mortal or not I am who I am!" Sonic yelled.

With a final thrust, Sonic shoved the sword through Scourge's heart and then finished him off by impaling his head.

"Burn in hell" Sonic glared down at Scourge's corpse. It turned into ashes as the soul of Scourge is brought back to the afterlife.

Sonic drops the sword and found Amy barely alive, "Amy...no..." He held her up.

"Sonikku...I don't think…..I can make it" Amy said weakly.

"You're stronger than this, Ames! You'll make it!" Sonic steadies the pressure on her wound, "We just have to get back to the castle!"

Silver flew in and saw what's happening to Amy, "She's not gonna make it. I can feel her wounds are too severe" He senses her wounds.

"No, no, no! She can't die like this!" Sonic cried in despair, "I promised myself that I would protect her!"

"Sonic….you have to…..turn me" Amy groans weakly from her wounds.

"If I do that there's no going back! I promised you I wouldn't turn you into a vampire! I can't break our promise!" Sonic's tears streamed down.

"My mortal life…..is coming to an end…please make your choice….." Amy was becoming weaker by the second.

"She's getting weaker, Sonic! Save her now!" Silver begged.

Sonic then started to think for the moment. He listened to Silver and Amy's words. Then he decides to break his promise and sunk his fangs into Amy's neck to turn her into a vampire to save her life.

Silver steadies the pressure on Amy's wounds since she's losing too much blood, "Stay strong, Amy. Stay strong" He prayed for her to stay alive as best as she can.

Sonic soon lets go of Amy's neck and sees that her wounds starts to heal up, "Please don't hate me, Ames"

"Don't stress yourself again, Sonic. She will never hate you" Silver said and checks her heart if it's still alive, "She's still alive but she's out cold for now. We gotta get back to the castle fast before sunrise"

"Okay" Sonic carried Amy and flies back to the castle with Silver. He looks at the peaceful pink hedgehog, "Man, I'm gonna go batty when she wakes up like this"

 **x**

When they arrived back, they placed Amy inside Sonic's coffin.

"What happened?" Cream asked.

"Scourge is dead. But Amy...well it's a long story" Sonic said.

"You didn't…did you?" Shadow raised a brow.

"Uhh…yes. I know we broke our promise but….well…..she sacrificed herself to save me and I had to save her by…..turning her!" Sonic covered his face with his hands in shame.

"You what?!" Shadow was shocked.

"It was the only way" Sonic sighs, "I'm sorry, Shadow! I know you love her like a mortal mother but she was so close to dying! I had no choice!"

Shadow listened what Sonic said and in a rare moment he showed empathy towards Sonic, "Then you did the right thing"

Sonic sighs in relief, "Thanks for not trying to bite my face off. You know I love you, Shadow. Like a son to me"

"Yeah, whatever. Don't get too fatherly-love on me or I will try to bite your face off for real" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Okay" Sonic agreed.

 **x**

Much later, Sonic was alone in the room waiting for Amy to wake up. It was only a few minutes until sunset. He looked at the photo album of him and Amy; pics of how he and young Amy had Halloween and Christmas parties every year, going to movie theaters, having cotton candy at amusement parks at night, and of course some selfies too.

"Oh Amy. I hope you forgive me for turning you into a vampire" Sonic thought.

"Come on, Sonic. When she's awake you'll teach her about vampire life" Tails walks into the room.

"It's not that I'm worried about. I'm worried about how her mother will react. She's gonna be so pissed that I broke my promise" Sonic said.

"She can't hate you for this. Amy saved you and you saved her too. You saved each other's life" Tails said.

"Yes but now her mother will witness her never grow old while she does" Sonic said, "Man, I'm gonna go batty if that happens"

"You always say that" Tails said.

"Every stupid time I get batty I turn into a bat" Sonic said.

"You're too funny Sonic" Tails said.

"I meant literally, Tails. Like in…now" Sonic uncontrollably morphed into a bat.

"Oh yeah" Tails realized.


	20. Vampire Life

**10/24/18**

 **33 Reviews, 21 Favs, 17 Follows**

* * *

It was now sunset and Sonic was still waiting for Amy to be awaken. He hasn't slept all day because he was really concerned for Amy which made him sleepless for a day. Sonic just hopes that Amy won't freak out from her transformation.

Earlier he did call Amy's mother and told her the truth and Mrs. Rose was not upset but glad that Sonic saved Amy's life because Mrs. Rose did not want to lose a daughter.

Right now, Sonic was so nervous his fur was standing up, "Man, don't go batty. I'm really gonna miss the old Amy"

"Stop stressing out, Sonic" Nebula standing near the door.

"I'm just scared if Amy wakes up and doesn't remember her old self. I did not want to take away her mortal life but I could not let her die" Sonic said.

"She sacrificed her life to save you. I may not know much about you two but the way I see it, you both care for each other. I know that her mortal life was the only thing that made you happy but if she was a vampire she would still have her old self within. Just like you do too" Nebula said with confidence, "Yes, being cursed is not what we want but maybe it made us feel something that we never had in our life. If I wasn't a werecat I wouldn't have met you guys"

"Yes. You're not allowing your feral side to take over. Your spirit is strong" Sonic said.

"Exactly and yours too. Silver and I are cursed by the same witch but deep down we are still our mortal selves on the inside; just like you are too because you still maintain your mortal memories, your mortal personality, your mortal feelings, everything. And I'm sure Amy will do the same when she wakes up. And of course, you both have the photo albums of the past remembered" Nebula held out the old photo album, "Photos are like memories of the past where we would never forget. Like those old black and white photos from the history books are still remembered throughout history"

"Wow, that is true. Thanks, Nebula" Sonic takes the photo album, "You're like very….what's the good definition word?"

"Insightful?" Nebula guessed.

"Yes that" Sonic said and his ears perked up that Amy is waking up from inside the coffin, "I hear Amy waking up. Do you have the bottle of blood?"

"Yes. Here you go" Nebula handed the bottle of blood to him, "I'll leave you two alone" She said and leaves Sonic alone.

Sonic goes over to his coffin and opens the lid to see her pink vampire awaken, "Ames, can you hear me? Do you remember me?" He wanted to make sure that Amy is sane and remembers who she is.

Amy looks at Sonic and smiles warmly, "Yes I remember you. And I know I'm Amy" She said.

Sonic sighs in relief and hugged her in sadness, "Please don't be mad at me for what I did to you! I couldn't watch you die like this!" He sobbed.

"I'm not mad at you Sonic. I should apologize" Amy said.

"For what?" Sonic said.

"For letting Scourge kill me" Amy said.

"You were trying to save my life, Ames. He could've stabbed my heart" Sonic said, still hugging her and not letting go.

"But thank you for bringing me back" Amy said while petting his quills.

Sonic purred and nuzzled her quills, "No problem. You're the only friend that ever made me happy for a long time"

"I'm so glad you saved me" Amy said

"Yeah but next time don't ever get killed again. I almost lost you" Sonic said.

"I won't Sonikku" Amy said but felt a little weak for not having something in her, "Oh, boy. Why do I feel dizzy?"

"Whoops, you need blood. I know it's gross but your vampire tongue will taste blood differently" Sonic held out the bottle of blood for her, "You have to drink the whole thing"

Amy grabs the bottle and drank all of it but Sonic stopped her, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slowly. You don't want to get blood lust"

Amy listens and drinks slowly to maintain her energy. Once she felt full she wipes her mouth, "You're right. My vampire tongue has a different taste"

"But the bad news is you can no longer go out in daytime unless the clouds covers the sun" Sonic said.

"Maybe in the future Blaze will find a cure to help us walk in sunlight. She's been trying to find spells to help you walk in sunlight for months" Amy said.

"Maybe but right now I need to teach you with vampire life. First step, turning into a bat" Sonic spreads his arms out and morphed into a bat, "To turn into a bat you need to feel and imagine you're flying like a bat"

Amy did as she was told and when she did exactly like Sonic did she turns into a small pink cute bat, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" She couldn't hover right since this is her first time, "How do you flap like this?!" She screamed.

"Flap rapidly to hover up!" Bat Sonic said.

Bat Amy tried but almost fell down but manages to get balance and flies up, "Whoa, I never fly like this in my life!"

"You'll get used to it Ames" Bat Sonic said and flew to her.

"Okay Sonic. Catch me if I fall" Bat Amy said but lost her concentration when she uncontrollably morphed back to a hedgehog, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" She spins her arms in fright.

She lands on her bottom at the floor while Bat Sonic flew to her, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It wasn't high enough" Amy said, "How long did you manage to fly?"

"Eh….3 days" Bat Sonic guessed, "Try again and try to keep your mind on pretending to fly like a bat"

"Okay" Amy said and morphs back into a bat to try again, "Whoa, whoa!" She tries hard to fly like a bat, "Okay, okay, okay! Don't lose control!"

"Come on Ames! Come on!" Bat Sonic encouraged her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! The door! Open the door!" Bat Amy can't control on flying straight.

Bat Sonic flew to the door handle and opens it, letting the pink bat fly but tries to figure out how to fly normally.

"WOAHAHA!" Bat Amy spun in circles.

"Don't get dizzy, Ames! Try following me to get your flying right!" Bat Sonic said.

"Okay" Bat Amy said.

The two flew through the castle and outside, "Don't throw up, Ames. It's like going on a rollercoaster like we always do years ago!" Bat Sonic said.

"But without tracks!" Bat Amy said.

"Exactly. Because we have wings to fly!" Bat Sonic flies past the trees.

Bat Amy did her best to avoid the branches and almost crashes onto them, "Whoa! Jeez! I never dodge like this!"

"Follow me, not the trees" Bat Sonic said.

"Okay but please don't fly too fast!" Bat Amy flaps to fly straight.

"Don't worry" Bat Sonic said.

"Wait, I think my wings are getting a cramp! I think I should stop!" Bat Amy lands on the tree branch.

Bat Sonic flies up to her and lands on the branch, "Flying is tough but you'll get used to it. Man, I'm really gonna miss the mortal you"

"You had no choice Sonic" Bat Amy said.

"I couldn't let you die at a young age. Just like from my nightmares" Bat Sonic said.

"I still have my mortal personality, Sonic. And you do too. It's not the outside that makes us not ourselves. It's what's on the inside that makes us who we are" Bat Amy said.

"But don't you miss your old life?" Bat Sonic asked her in concern.

"Well….yes but I can't go back to my old life. I don't know how my school education will know that I went missing. And my mom, she'll freak out" Bat Amy said.

"I told your mom what happened. She did not freak out" Bat Sonic said.

"What?" Bat Amy gasped.

"Yes, she accepted you have become a vampire like me. But to let you continue do your schoolwork you have to get the sun protection potion once Blaze is done with it" Sonic said.

"It's no use, Sonic. If someone sees me without a reflection, they'll know that vampires exist. Wait, Blaze has the fake me doing everything in my place. Maybe the fake me can still be my mortal clone" Bat Amy said.

"The fake you acts like you, does everything like you, like she didn't become a vampire because it never happened in her life" Bat Sonic said.

"But still it will be a problem if the clone doesn't last long" Bat Amy said.

"There's still a chance. Come on, let's go tell Blaze about this" Bat Sonic flies back to the castle.

"Okay then" Bat Amy flies with Sonic back to the castle.


	21. Wolf Challenge

**10/27/18**

 **35 Reviews, 22 Favs, 18 Follows**

* * *

In the underworld where dead people go to Rest In Peace, but there were a few victims that were not at peace, "Looks like you died twice, Scourge. And you Fiona, your life deeds are bad. You go to hell along with Scourge" Rosy looking at the clipboard. She signs on it to send them both there, then pulls a lever to send them to the devil.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Scourge and Fiona screamed as they fell to hell. When they landed, they saw the devil himself there.

"Welcome back to hell Scourge and you got your girl with you I see!" The Devil laughed insanely.

Rosy watches them get taken away as she looks back to the victims that were killed by them, "Don't worry. Your souls are no longer stuck on Earth. You are now free to head to heaven where you can rest in peace"

They smiled and went upwards to Heaven, where God awaits them.

"Man I love this job. Thanks for killing Scourge, Sonic. I'm sure Scourge will love his new home of punishment" Rosy smirked and relaxed on the chair gleefully.

 **x**

Meanwhile, Amy has mastered her vampire abilities in one day but now she has to master being a wolf by challenging Shadow in a snarling contest.

"No, no, no, no! No way in hell am I challenging a girl! Not my style!" Shadow scoffed in annoyance.

"Why not? Are you afraid to get your ass killed by a girl?" Sonic snickered.

"For the last time! I am not afraid of girls!" Shadow growled viciously.

"Then why are you backing down? You never back down on anything" Amy giggled.

"Because you act bossy!" Shadow said.

"I do not! You said you're a big boy!" Amy said.

"I am a big boy!" Shadow morphed into a wolf.

"Are you? Or are you still a cute little puppy?" Amy teased.

"Amy I warn you!" Wolf Shadow snarls.

"Then prove me to that you can challenge women!" Amy morphed into a pink wolf.

"Uh oh! She hit your sensitive side, Shads" Sonic snickered.

"SOOOONIC!" Shadow yelled.

"All bark and no bite, Shadsy" Wolf Amy licked Wolf Shadow on the cheek.

"HEY!" Wolf Shadow cringed.

"Aww…..does the big bad puppy got the girl cooties?" Wolf Amy giggled.

"If you call me puppy one more time I'll bite your face off!" Wolf Shadow growled.

"It's on…..puppy!" Wolf Amy snarled back.

"RAAAAARH!" He tried to pounce her but Wolf Amy dodged it.

"GRRRRRR!" Wolf Amy snarled back at him in a vicious way which made Wolf Shadow hesitate a little, "Come on big boy! Attack!" She taunts him.

Wolf Shadow charges at her again only for Amy run aside and pounce him, "Damn it! Get off me!" Wolf Shadow snarled.

"Admit defeat" Wolf Amy said.

"Never!" Wolf Shadow kicked her off and snarled strongly as best as he can.

Wolf Amy then pretends to show weakness as she whimpers.

"Amy you okay?" Wolf Shadow asked in concern.

"No, I'm...VERY OKAY HAHAHAHA!" Wolf Amy laughed.

"What?!" Wolf Shadow felt embarrassed that he got tricked.

Amy morphs back into a hedgehog, "I knew you'll fall for it"

"Shit! This is why I don't challenge girls because they cheat!" Wolf Shadow morphed back to a werehog.

"Sorry" Amy said nervously.

"You taught her well Sonic" Shadow said.

"What can I say? I'm the master of vampires" Sonic pretending to Count Dracula as he does a Dracula cape pose.

"Very funny" Shadow shook his head.

"When are you gonna get to your sense of fun, Shads?" Amy giggled.

"Later" Shadow said.

"Nuh uh. No later or sooner. Everyone has a sense of fun" Amy said.

"Mine is not awaken so it will be sooner or later" Shadow scoffed.

"Right" Amy said and goes up to Sonic.

"Come on, Shads. She's being like a mother to you. I thought you care about Amy's well-being" Sonic teased.

"She remind me too much of my real mom" Shadow said.

"Awww….." Amy awed in a cute way.

"Don't give me that cute look" Shadow scoffed.

"Sorry" Amy giggled.

"I'll go eat something, wanna come?" Sonic asked Amy.

"Sure. Wait, I can eat normal food?" Amy asked.

"Yes, you see me eat normal food around holidays at your place years ago" Sonic said.

"Okay just to be sure" Amy said.

"Don't tell me that vampire movies are making you think it's true" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Uh yeah" Amy smiles nervously.

"Vampire movies are fake, Ames" Sonic said.

"Oh yes. They have shadows and reflections and they like sunlight in Twilight" Amy figured.

"Again, that's just a movie. Vampires cannot walk in sunlight like that movie Twilight" Sonic rolled his eyes, "Anyways, I hope I have chili dogs"

"Hope so too" Amy said.

They went into the kitchen to see Knuckles and Silver having food, "Will you stop showing your digestion in your ghost body! It's making me want to throw up!"

"I thought your stomach is in your canopic jars!" Silver rolled his eyes.

"I just inserted it in me!" Knuckles held his mouth in disgust.

"GRRRRRR!" Amy growled in anger when her eyes glowed red.

"WHOA!" Knuckles jumped in fright.

"What in blazes are you arguing about?" Amy asked angrily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stay calm, Ames!" Sonic said.

"He showed his stomach digesting again!" Knuckles said.

"Why can't you boys try to ignore it?! You're both acting like children!" Amy snarled.

"Sorry" Both of them said.

"Good" Sonic said as he took a chili dog but noticed that Amy's eyes are still glowing red, "Ames, calm down. You don't want to go savage"

Amy snaps out of it and her eyes are green again, "Sorry"

"That's also I need to teach you next time. Never let your vampire side get to you" Sonic said and ate his chili dog.

"Okay" Amy grabs a sandwich from the fridge.

"She's a lot angrier than you, Sonic" Silver shudders.

"Hehehe….. I know" Sonic chuckled.

Just then, a vortex appeared in the kitchen as a grim reaper appeared in as she closes the vortex portal, "Oh, sorry for intruding"

"Rosy? What are you doing here?" Sonic said.

"I just wanted to say thanks for bringing Scourge back into the underworld. This time he can't be resurrected again without a dead body" Rosy said.

"No problem, so where did he go? Heaven or hell? Please tell me he went to hell" Sonic begged for an answer.

"To hell, and I can tell the Devil is giving him the hell of a spanking for all eternity" Rosy snickered.

"And his victims? Are they okay and are they free?" Amy asked in concern.

"Yes they are in heaven with God" Rosy said.

Amy sighs in relief, "Thank god they are at peace. I would hate to see them suffer from not finding the light"

"That's all I have to say. I need to get back now. Ciao!" Rosy disappeared in smoke.


	22. Home

**10/30/18**

 **36 Reviews, 22 Favs, 18 Follows**

* * *

Sonic has been thinking of moving back to his castle in America with Amy and his monster friends. It made him feel like he belongs in America because when he met Amy it made him feel happy to ave a friend and possible love from her.

"You sure you want to be king in America, bro?" Sonia asked.

"Yes because Amy is from America and she needs me. Transylvania is my old home but America is my new home" Sonic said.

"Okay. But you're welcome her anytime you want" Sonia said and then hugged her foster brother.

"Thanks" Sonic hugged back.

"Hey bro, wait for me" Manic hugs Sonic.

"I'm gonna miss you too" Sonic hugs him.

"I hope that vampire heart gem is gonna be attached to your arm for a long time" Sonia teased.

"Yup, it's never leaving my arm" Sonic smirked.

"See you next year I hope" Manic said.

"Maybe around Christmas, Thanksgiving, or maybe Halloween" Sonic guessed.

"Either of them. But have fun in America" Manic said.

"Thanks. I hope you keep Transylvania safe from any evil monsters" Sonic said.

"We will Sonic" Sonia said.

"Whatever you say, Sonikku" Manic teased.

"HEY!" Sonic reacted strongly, "Only Amy calls me Sonikku! No one but her!" He blushed.

"Sonic, behave yourself" Amy said.

"I am behaving myself, Ames. I don't want anyone stealing my nickname from you" Sonic said.

"Sonic I won't mind as long it's not to annoy you" Amy said.

"It only annoys me if anyone calls me Sonikku. Yours does not annoy me" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes" Amy said.

They go back to prepare their departure, which is at Tails' lab to the teleportation chamber.

"Ready for this guys?" Tails asked the group.

"Ready as I'll ever be buddy" Sonic said.

"Just remember, it's day time in America" Tails said.

"Oh crud" Sonic groans.

"But Blaze will be there to give you a temporary protection potion from sunlight" Tails said.

"What does it feel like to be in sunlight, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"It feels like boiling" Sonic said, "Like having sunburn or second degree burn feeling on your skin"

"Oh I see" Amy cringed.

Sonic goes in the chamber first and it teleports him to his castle in America. Soon the other came in to the castle one at a time. Blaze was standing there with Amy's mom and clone Amy.

"Welcome back" Blaze said.

"And welcome back real Amy" Amy's mom saw the real Amy.

"Hey mom" Amy hugs her mother.

"You're a vampire too" She noticed Amy's fangs.

"Hehe….yeah. Um, you're not mad are you?" Amy asked.

"No because Sonic saved you from death" Amy's mom said.

"Thank god. It's just that I had to sacrifice myself to save Sonic from a crazed evil vampire-zombie" Amy said.

"Oh Amy don't do such things again. I don't wanna lose you again" Amy's Mom said.

"I won't. As long as Sonic does not do something stupid to die" Amy playfully glared at Sonic.

"Sometimes sacrifices must be made" Sonic said, "Like your ancestors did in those wars"

"Like my great-great-grandpa" Amy said.

"So what's gonna happen to fake Amy, Blaze? Will she live like a normal mortal being?" Sonic asked.

"Well that's a complicated question. The real Amy needs to be educated as well and have sun proof potion and disguise her fangs" Blaze said.

"What about my no reflection in mirrors? People are gonna freak out" Amy said.

Without a word Blaze casts a spell on Amy making her reflection visible, "That will do" Blaze said.

"Permanent or temporary?" Amy asked.

"Temporary, it only last 12 hours" Blaze said.

"Reminds me every time I can't see my reflection whenever I brush my teeth in the bathroom mirror" Sonic chuckled.

"Hehehehehe" Blaze giggled.

"What's so funny?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing" Blaze said and saw Nebula was heading upstairs with Shadow, "So our wolf has found a feline friend?"

"Yeah a werecat-hog" Sonic said.

"Cursed by the same witch" Silver said.

"Fiona" Blaze said.

"Yes but I killed her" Silver said.

"Let me guess, your curse is unbroken" Blaze said.

"No" Silver sighs sadly.

"Don't feel bad about it, Silver. Someone once told me that being cursed isn't always that bad because maybe having this curse is something that we never had in our life to make someone a better person. It's like I didn't want to be a vampire but when being a vampire made it me a better Sonic. And your ghost curse made you a better Silver" Sonic said.

"Oh yes but Blaze helped me control my form" Silver said.

"Yes and now our friend Nebula needs it too" Sonic said.

"But would it upset Shadow? He only met Nebula as a werecat" Silver said.

"But what if he saw how she really looks? I can make her transform at will" Blaze said.

"Could work" Silver said.

"But that's up to Nebula, not us" Sonic said.

"You're right" Silver said.

 **x**

A while later the sun set down, turning the sky into red orange. Sonic was relaxing on the tree branch as a bat while looking at the full moon, thinking about his old life and also figuring out who was that vampire that bit him, "Why do I get the feeling of who it was?" He thought.

From the deep memory in his mind he can only see that the unknown figure was green and had a scar on his eye.

"No, it can't be another Scourge" Bat Sonic shook his head. Deep down he thought of going back to the old abandon house in Transylvania to refresh his memories like a detective solving the mystery.

But he decided not to do it today, "Perhaps tomorrow" Bat Sonic said and hangs upside down to take a nap when Bat Amy joined in.

"How's it hanging, Batman?" Bat Amy teased.

"Funny" Bat Sonic playfully rolled his eyes.

"Just as I thought" Bat Amy hung upside down, "Whoa, I don't feel dizzy"

"Cause you're a bat" Bat Sonic said.

"First time being a bat, yes" Bat Amy said and yawned as she stretched her wings.

"I've been thinking back at who bit me a long time ago" Bat Sonic said.

"You haven't got a look at the vampire's face?" Bat Amy asked.

"All I remember is that he had a scar over his eye and is green" Bat Sonic said.

"You don't suppose it could be a relative of Scourge?" Bat Amy said.

"Maybe. And perhaps tomorrow I should head back to Transylvania and check my old home for clues to refresh my memory" Bat Sonic said.

"Good idea" Bat Amy said.


	23. The Real Vampire

**11/06/18**

 **39 Reviews, 22 Favs, 18 Follows**

* * *

Sonic was back in Transylvania to see his old family's house where he grew up as a kid. It was once a happy house but now it's not since it's abandoned and filled with vegetation growing leaves all around it.

He found a picture of his parents and him as a kid, "Oh, how I loved this picture" Sonic wipes the dust off and puts it back and continues look around.

He saw one of his father's bow and arrows where he used to hunt predators. He picks them up and thought of him, "Oh dad...I wish I followed your footsteps but I don't know if I can hunt like you" He sighs solemnly.

He puts the bow and arrows aside to find more clues about the one vampire, "Why did he kill my parents?" Sonic said to himself.

"To make your life miserable" a voice said behind him.

Sonic turns around and saw the one vampire that turned him and killed his parents, he looked exactly like he did before for a century ago.

"You! You're the one that killed my parents and turned me into a monster!" Sonic's eyes turned red, "Why would you do this?! I was an innocent child and I have done nothing wrong to you!"

"I was hungry. Not my fault" The vampire scoffed with no care, "I tried to kill you but I didn't drain you completely!" He glared, "If I had killed you my son would be king and ruled the world. But you escaped and I tried to find you for a century"

"Son? You're related to Scourge? How did you know I was gonna be king? It never happened a century ago" Sonic was confused.

"A witch showed me the future of who will be king and it was you and I had to kill you so you wouldn't succeed. But I failed" The vampire said.

"But I still don't get it. Scourge was dead 400 years ago. He wouldn't be here to be king" Sonic said.

"The witch was dead but there was a fox that did" The vampire said.

"But she's dead along with zombie Scourge 3 days ago. I killed him. And he's never coming back again" Sonic glared.

"I can bring your parents back" The vampire lied.

"Don't try to bring my guard down! My parents are dead! I moved on from my old life and you should too!" Sonic yelled in anger.

"THEN FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE!" The vampire yelled and claws at Sonic using his sharp fingernails.

Sonic dodged it and used a kitchen knife to cut the vampire's sharp fingernails.

"Pesky child!" The vampire growls and then used his other hand to claw Sonic in the face.

"AAAAGH!" Sonic screamed. His eyes were not harmed but got nasty cuts on his face, "You are so gonna regret that!" Sonic recovered and took his father's bow and arrows, running out the door in super speed.

The vampire follows him and tries to attack again. Sonic loaded the arrows and tries to aim at the vampire.

"EAT THIS!" He shoots one arrow at the vampire but he missed when the vampire turned into a bat, "Damn it!" Sonic snarled and tries again.

He now manage to hit the Vampire's wing and made him crash land, "Yeah! I got skills, dad!" Sonic said to himself.

The vampire turns back to a hedgehog and hisses, "You're impressive. As normal mortals could not do that"

"You took everything away from me! I hope you see Scourge in hell!" Sonic aims his arrow at the vampire. The arrow this time hits the vampire in the chest and he falls back. Sonic walks up to him to stab the arrow all the way to the heart.

"You will...argh...pay for this!" The vampire hissed with his last words.

"BURN IN HELL!" Sonic shoved it into his heart.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." The vampire screamed as he turns into ashes.

Sonic sighs in victory but he knew that killing someone won't bring his parents back. He put down his bow and smiles, "You would have been so proud dad" Sonic said quietly, "And even mom too"

"Don't ever scare me again, Sonic!" A familiar voice said.

"Aaahhh!" Sonic turned around, "Amy?! What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you Sonikku" Amy said.

"You saw the whole thing?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. You finished off that vampire" Amy said.

"And I'm still alive" Sonic said.

"Every woman would always try to save her hero" Amy said.

"Yes but not this time" Sonic said.

"Whatever happened to ladies first?" Amy teased.

"You were too late this time" Sonic said.

"Sometimes a hero can't do everything on his own, Sonic. Heroes always have allies and sidekicks" Amy said, stroking Sonic's muzzle.

"You're right Amy" Sonic said.

"And I saw you killed the vampire that bit you long ago. At least you're still alive this time. Don't make me worry again, Sonic. You know I care about you too much" Amy hugs him.

"Yes but there's no way I can be normal again" Sonic said.

"You're still you, Sonic" Amy pulls away from the hug, "Normal or not, you're still Sonic. You still have blue fur and quills, your green eyes, your speed, and heart"

"And you too" Sonic said.

"Awwww you" Amy awed.

"Maybe Nebula was right. Being cursed made me a better Sonic" Sonic said.

"She may be. But she doesn't have to be feral" Amy said.

"Anyways, let's get back home" Sonic said

 **x**

The next day, Amy and Sonic tried the potion to protect themselves from sunlight. But it's a temporary effect for them. They opened a curtain to expose to sunlight and nothing happened.

"I hope I don't stay scared of sunlight for the rest of my life" Sonic said.

"You'll get used to it. Now I can go back to school" Amy said.

"Did you drink the potion to help your reflection appear in mirrors?" Sonic asked.

"Oh I forgot" Amy said.

"We don't want anyone to freak out" Sonic said.

"Yeah. And so I can appear normal" Amy said and drank the potion.

"Yup. I'll just wait when you get home at 3pm. I wish I knew what it's like in school but I don't have my own school records or report cards in this timeline" Sonic said, "And remember, don't let anyone see you do something with powers"

"Okay Sonic" Amy is about to go but pauses to then give Sonic a kiss on the cheek, "See ya!"

"Good luck" Sonic said and watched her walk out the door.

"You could've given her a real kiss, Sonikku" Silver teased through the wall.

"If you call me that one more time I'll-…" Sonic growled but stopped since it's no use arguing, "Oh, forget it. And no, I'm not a prince charming"

"Sheesh sorry" Silver said, "But come on. You're physically 15, you're 'old' enough to be romantic with her" He used air quotes.

"Stop it. She's my best friend and I care about her well-being. She's way too young to fall in love" Sonic said.

"I'm 14 and I'm too young to fall in love. But my phasing heart found the right girl for me" Silver said.

"You fell in love with Blaze because she made you control your curse" Sonic said.

"Well….yeah. And you fell in love with Amy because you needed a friend" Silver said.

"Please, it wasn't love at first sight" Sonic scoffed but Silver stared at him, not believing him.

"Have it your way" Silver said.


	24. Control

**11/16/18**

 **41 Reviews, 23 Favs, 19 Follows**

* * *

"So you sacrificed your life to save his? That was a dumb thing to do to make him feel scared of losing you" Blaze said while having her lunch in the cafeteria with Amy.

"I know it a crazy thing but I couldn't let him die. He's everything to me when I was a child. My life wouldn't make any sense without him" Amy said.

"Mmhm. You make him less depressed and miserable over his vampire life" Blaze said.

"He's my guardian after all" Amy said.

"It's gonna be 5 years until I'm done with school. But what if someone notices that I haven't aged?" Amy said.

"There are some people who are older but they physically look young. Petit girls are lucky to look young" Blaze said.

"Oh yes. Just how many actors like Tom Cruise, he may be in his 50's but still look like he's 40" Amy said.

"Yeah but you're just you. Movies are just movies" Blaze said.

"Oh yes" Amy agreed.

"And again, don't make Sonic worry too much. You know he cares about your well-being" Blaze said.

"You know how he is. Yes it's a little annoying but that means he cares about me" Amy said.

"Yes. Though he has troubles with Shadow" Blaze chuckled.

"Yeah but we can't force Shadow to change. We just have to be there for him" Amy said.

"Of course. We need to be like a family" Blaze said.

"You're almost like a sister Blaze" Amy said.

 **x**

At the castle, Sonic was looking at Amy's spare room where she would always play with Sonic as a kid. All the old stuffed toys she used to play with, Barbie stuff, My Little Pony stuff, and mostly Monster High stuff.

"Oh how I miss these days" Sonic said. He picked up an Draculaura doll.

"This was among her favorites and this too" He picked up the Rainbow Dash plush, "But now she's a teenager just like me" He said and puts them back down and had one more look around the room.

He picks one and reads through the princess list from Snow White to Moana, "Ah, My favorite out of them are Jasmine and Belle" Sonic said and puts them away and looks at the trophies of dancing, softball, and gymnastics that Amy had during her recitals where Sonic watched with her parents at night of her recital.

"You're so amazing Ames" Sonic thought.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice said.

"Aaahhh!" Sonic jumped up and turned around, "Nothing! Absolutely nothing, Shadow" he said quickly.

"Don't lie, I know you were having memory flashbacks" Shadow raised a brow.

"What do you mean? I was...uh...about to clean the dust off" Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Hmph. Because I noticed you were looking at the pictures" Shadow said.

"Pictures? I was…just…..fixing the picture frames" Sonic lied but Shadow wasn't buying it, "Okay, fine! I was having memories when she was a kid. I just miss the fun where she loved playing but now she's grown up. Most of the toys I gave her for her birthdays and Christmas are over" Sonic sighs.

"But they surprisingly look like they are in a good condition" Shadow said.

"Yes, I know. But she's not gonna play with them anymore" Sonic said.

"But who knows. Future generations may" Shadow said.

"No, no way. Amy and I are way too young to have kids. My age is stuck in time forever" Sonic said.

"Right. Why not sell them?" Shadow asked.

"They mean a lot to me because of her" Sonic sighs, "I love her like a friend but I'm not sure what I really feel for her. She's so innocent and caring it makes me happy. I've been away from mortal life for over a century" Sonic said.

"I know that you miss your mortal life but you got used to it" Shadow said.

"Was used to it because I had a hard time experiencing vampire life. My mortal side keeps me in control from becoming a monster" Sonic shivers from that.

"Hold it!" Shadow grabs Sonic's shoulders, "You know what happens when you get stressed you uncontrollably turn into a bat. Like every time!" Shadow glared in annoyance.

"Hehe...I'll remember that" Sonic chuckled nervously and walks out of the room leaving Shadow there.

"That vampire is becoming cocky every day and night" Shadow scoffed.

Sonic walks downstairs to find Amy and spend some time with her. Eventually he found her in the living room, "Hey Ames. You're back early" Sonic said.

"Yep and where have you been?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, just walking around my castle for some exercise" Sonic said.

"Good. I've been practicing my flight ability as a bat" Amy said.

"In the castle? Please don't let anyone see you turn into a bat near school" Sonic said.

"I didn't turn into a bat in school Sonic I swear" Amy said.

"I believe you but you know I get scared of angry mobs coming after vampires. You have no idea what it's like to be near mortal people" Sonic said.

 **(Flashback)**

 _At night near a farm where farmers were about to replace a new scarecrow, they heard a cow mooing loudly like it's been attacked but somehow it doesn't feel like it's in pain._

 _The farmers went to follow the noise of the cow herd, "What is it?" One farmer checked on the cow that mooed in pain._

 _They hear someone slurping near the cow and it was a blue hedgehog with sharp fangs sucking blood from the cow's neck, "HEY!" The farmer furiously took out his rifle and points it at Sonic._

 _Sonic stopped and backs away in fear, "Easy now"_

 _"_ _Vampire!" The female farmer saw blood on Sonic's lips and fangs, "Kill him!" She held out a pitch fork._

 _"_ _Please, I mean no harm! Honestly!" Sonic backs away in the field._

 _"_ _Get off my property!" The male farmer yelled and cocks his gun._

 _Sonic had no choice but to hypnotize them to forget they ever saw a vampire. Before they could snap out of the trance Sonic was gone, leaving the farmers puzzled and shocked over how their cow was drained._

 **(End of Flashback)**

"That's why pitchforks, guns, stakes, or any sharp tools makes me feel scared of going near any mortal territory. Cows are the only bigger prey that has thicker flesh and strong enough to not become pale or tired whenever I suck their blood" Sonic said, sucking the juice from the apple, "I know things have changed but I'm just worried you'll end up like me"

"I promise I won't cause trouble Sonic" Amy said.

"That's what you think but there are other powers you haven't mastered yet. And you have to be careful with feeling angry. Remember whenever you see me angry my eyes glow red?" Sonic asked.

"Oh that spooked me first" Amy said.

"And that will also spook others if they saw you angry" Sonic said.

"Yeah. But I can't stay mad at you" Amy said.

"But can you not stay mad at your enemies at school?" Sonic asked.

"Yes I can since they go too far" Amy said.

"You sure you can? You're not mortal anymore" Sonic staring into her eyes in a serious way.

"No I dunno" Amy said.

"That's the problem. You only mastered bat and wolf transformation but you haven't mastered every single vampire power" Sonic said.

"Then teach me the rest" Amy said.

"It's gonna be difficult, Ames. Hypnosis was very hard for me to master it. One day you'll learn to master them. Just not right now. You have to get used to learning what it's like to be a vampire" Sonic said, grabbing an old worn out journal that he used to keep to himself, "This might help you. I wrote everything on how to handle my powers for over a century" He hands the book to her.

"Okay" Amy said.


	25. 5 Years Later

**12/01/18**

 **43 Reviews, 24 Favs, 21 Follows**

 **Sorry for the wait. I was distracted with work and got sick with a nasty flu. Here's the final chapter and thanks for reading.**

 **Ralph Breaks the Internet is so cool! Such a great way to see how the internet works in a cartoon way sort of thing. It's a great movie. :)**

* * *

Later that night, Amy read through Sonic's old journal and took notes to remember how to use her vampire powers and also learn to control them. She tried using them but they were a little weak since she's new to this.

She started with trying out hypnosis on a pigeon, "You will go eat seeds"

The pigeon did exactly as Amy said and ate seeds, "Now to try on bigger ones" Amy said.

She then goes to hypnotize Cream for fun, "Cream, would you come out for a moment?" Amy asked Cream.

The boogey rabbit came out from the bed standing before Amy, "Why?" Cream asked.

"Look into my eyes" Amy said as her eyes glows.

"Amy, please don't do that to her" Sonic said.

"Why not?" Amy asked.

"She's a child" Sonic said.

"Right" Amy said.

"So un-hypnotize her" Sonic said.

"Okay" Amy snaps her fingers to snap Cream out of the trance.

"What just happened?" Cream shook her head.

"Well I tried out hypnosis" Amy smiles nervously.

"Yes but it's still dangerous to use that on mortals. The last time I did that to mortals they almost discovered who I am" Sonic said, "The farmers"

"Oh yes that. Now for next powers" Amy said.

"Uhh...perhaps maybe another time" Sonic said, a little nervous for Amy becoming obsessed with abilities.

"Maybe not" Amy said.

"You have to learn to control them, Ames. Powers are not for fun" Sonic said.

"Okay Sonikku" Amy said and flies away as a bat.

"Seems like you're becoming a gentleman to her" Cream said.

"Yes, well, I'm only doing this to make sure she stays as a good vampire" Sonic said.

"She's not a monster, Sonic. She's just trying to adapt" Cream said.

"I know. But she's got a lot to learn" Sonic said.

 **x**

Amy was now and drinking blood from a blood bag stored in a fridge, "I hope you don't puke just because drinking blood is gross" Silver said.

"I'm a vampire now Silver. But yeah I could vomit if I drink too much" Amy said.

"I thought you have a strong stomach. Unlike that mummy we know" Silver crosses his arms.

"Knuckles loves grapes but he gets hyper from the sugar" Amy joked.

"Yup. But just remember, drinking too much blood will make you go savage" Silver said.

"In other words a unquenchable blood lust?" Amy got worried.

"Pretty much. I've seen Sonic go savage and it required all of us to stop him" Silver said.

"Is that why he's afraid that I would end up like him?" Amy asked.

"Yes. And he doesn't want to lose you too" Silver said.

"I won't go savage. I know Sonic too well" Amy assured.

"You know Sonic worries about you. He lost his parents and he doesn't want to lose you" Silver said.

"Mmmm. But not to be paranoid of me" Amy said.

Silver then takes a soda from the fridge and as he drank it, it showed how it came to the stomach, "Whoops" Silver blushes, "Sorry, I'm trying to control my...molecular structure" Silver said in embarrassment

"Easy way to see how digestion works in the body" Amy said.

Sonic then came to the kitchen, "Hi there" Sonic waved.

"Hey Sonic" Amy waved.

"Drinking blood I see?" Sonic noted the blood bag.

"Oh yeah" Amy said.

"I know I'm a little overprotective but don't drink too much blood" Sonic said.

"I won't" Amy said But Sonic used the cute puppy eyes to make her be more promising,

"Okay okay! I won't drink so much or go savage" Amy said even more assured.

"Better" Sonic chuckled.

"You are so annoying sometimes" Amy playfully rolled her eyes.

"It's what I do" Sonic smirked.

 **5 years later**

Amy is now 18 but still physically 13, has graduated high school and she succeeded in keeping her vampire secret hidden from mortals. For the past 5 years she has mastered every vampire power and learned to control them.

And right now she and Sonic has started dating with each other. They would go out at night flying or even go suck blood from animals that's not human or mobian. Without draining their life or turning them into vampires.

As soon they had enough they just fly away before they could get caught, "So am I ready to be crowned as your queen?" Bat Amy asked.

"Yes. In fact Amy, will you marry me?" Bat Sonic asked.

"Yes…" Bat Amy said quietly.

"What?" Bat Sonic asked.

"YES! I will marry you!" Bat Amy nuzzled on Bat Sonic.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Bat Sonic got tackled and both fell on the tree branch, "Ow. Okay, I'm happy you said yes. Best night of my life" Bat Sonic said.

"Me too Sonikku" Amy said and kisses him.

"Am I too old for you?" Sonic pretending to sound elderly.

"Nah you're not" Amy laughed.

Bat Sonic made a young cute face, "We are very young you know. But physically old enough to be married"

"Yes I know. But I'm ready to be your queen as well. I love you so much Sonic" Bat Amy said and kisses him.

"Me too, Ames. For the moment I thought I loved you as a friend but now I see you as my lover" Bat Sonic said as he flies with her.

 **x**

Much later, the wedding ceremony started and everyone was there to see the two marry. Unlike the old wedding tradition, Sonic was dressed like Dracula style while Amy's bride dress was black.

"Do you Sonic take this woman to be your wife?" The monster priest, a cyclop asked.

"I do" Sonic said.

"And do you Amy Rose, take this man to be your husband?" The priest asked Amy.

"I do" Amy said.

"I here by now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss" The priest said.

Amy and Sonic engaged in a kiss. Everyone applauded by seeing this. Amy and Sonic pulled apart smiling.

"This is our best night of our lives" Amy said.

"Yes it is Ames. It is" Sonic said.

Amy then tossed the rose bouquet to Nebula and Shadow, which they caught it, "Purple is my favorite color" Nebula said.

"It is a royal one after all Nebs" Shadow said.

The newly married pair then steps out to celebrate, "So, am I like a father to you, Shads?" Sonic asked, using the cute puppy eyes for an answer.

"Hmmmmmm, a bit" Shadow shrugs.

"You can do better than that, Shads" Nebula teased.

"Fine, you are like a father to me" Shadow sighs in annoyance.

"Awww...thanks my little puppy" Sonic hugs him.

"Grrrr...and don't ever tell anyone about the hug" Shadow growled while not hugging him.

"No promises" Sonic chuckled nervously and returned to his now wife Amy.

"That was too cute" Amy said.

"Yeah my sweet rose" Sonic said and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Are you always a sweet gentleman?" Amy teased.

"Oh Ames, come here!" Sonic then scoops her up bridal style.

"We'll live happily ever after Sonikku" Amy said and she suddenly turns into a bat with her veil still on.

"Hehehehe….. you mean happily ever flight after?" Sonic morphs into a bat and flies after Amy.

"Hilarious" Bat Amy said.

"Yeah thanks" Bat Sonic said as the two flies together, everyone waved happily at the two bats.

"Are you always like the wind?" Bat Amy teased.

"Yes, the blue blur in the wind Ames" Bat Sonic said while waving back at the guests.

Bat Amy smiles and they fly off in the sky, "Maybe you are the vampire wind" Bat Amy giggles.

"And you are an innocent rose" Bat Sonic said.

The two remained living at the castle for monsters for the rest of their lives. Each generation new ones would come and live there. But Sonic and Amy remained the same in personality and never went savage once, instead gave care and love.

 **The End**


End file.
